Flor de Loto
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: han pasado 13 años desde ese incidente, Lucy decide dejar el gremio y Juvia la sigue, sin embargo Lucy se lleva con ella un secreto en el vientre, 13 años después se ven obligadas a regresar a Fairy Tail enfrentando a su destino y a la traición que las hizo escapar ese día, esto es Nalu y Gruvia entienden mortales repitan conmigo Nalu y Gruvia *Gracias*
1. Chapter 1 presagiando el desatre

**Hola mortales-san kaede trae un nuevo fic aye, esta vez espero que saquen pañuelos y lloren como viles nenitas, ok exagere un poquito...**

**Y pues que les guste el fic y pues que más decir empecemos.**

**PD: Se agradece la colaboración de Noriko Ishida, quien me exigió que lo compensara después de que le le conté mi idea, y pues ay toda la tarde de ayer escribiendo espero que les guste, bueno empecemos**

***Neko empieza la historia***

* * *

_**PRESAGIANDO EL DESASTRE.**_

-Y Lucy se encontraba derrotada, la tristeza emanaba de sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.-

Después de ese incidente, donde todos mis sentimientos se revelaron ante mí, donde por fin por una vez en mi vida me fui sincera con mis sentimientos, y no estaba equivocada eran hacia él.

Estaba dispuesta a hacérselo saber, pero algo paso, me di cuenta que yo no era la mujer que él amaba, y en ese momento ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba unida a el de una manera dolorosa, ya había sido suya y él había sido mío, y eso me destrozo más que nada cuando supe la verdad.

-Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer-

Quise hacérselo saber al maestro, solo a él, no quería que nadie más se enterara de porque dejaba el lugar que había sido mi hogar durante tanto tiempo.

-Si estoy segura, gracias por comprender-

Pero no era del todo cierto, no estaba segura y me dolía, incluso cuando quito la marca de mi mano derecha, era como si una espina se clavara hondo en mi corazón, no quería irme pero no tenía otra opción.

-Recuerda que siempre tendrás un lugar al cual regresar-

Esas palabras me dieron el valor que había perdido hasta el momento, el valor que casi se desploma cuando salí de aquella oficina dando mi última despedida al anciano que había sido como mi padre.

No había nadie en el gremio, no tuve que despedirme de nadie, camine directamente a mi apartamento, cada paso que daba me recordaba a cada segundo que sería la última vez que estaría ahí, no volvería a ver esa ciudad, al menos no por mucho tiempo, tome mis maletas dispuesta a marcharme para siempre.

Incluso la propietaria no pidió explicaciones cuando vio mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, recuerdo que dijo algo mirándome animosa "SUERTE", claro que la iba a necesitar.

Llegue a la estación de trenes de manera casi mecánica, pues en mis pasos ya no había aquella emoción de cuando llegue a esta ciudad, solo tenía que mirarla una vez más, solo para tener un recuerdo con el cual llorar por las noches, y fue entonces cuando la vi.

-Lucy-san, espere-

Llevaba dos maletas, se notaba que había corrido para alcanzarme, pero porque, porque estaba ella también ahí.

Juvia había llegado temprano al gremio ese día, aún no había llegado nadie, pensé en hablar un momento con el maestro, pero Juvia jamás se imaginó que iba escuchar tal conversación entre Lucy-san y el maestro.

Un bebé, Juvia simplemente no podía creer lo que la rival de amores le había confesado al maestro, no ya no era mi rival de amores, si lo que había dicho era cierto ya no era así.

Tape mi boca para evitar el grito de sorpresa que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta, las lágrimas salieron sin que me percatara de ello.

Escuche a Lucy-san despedirse, sabía que iba a salir de la oficina pero me escondí, no debía saber que Juvia había escuchado todo aquello.

Salió del gremio llorando, tapo su cara con ambas manos y eso hizo a Juvia pensar lo difícil que podía ser para ella.

-Juvia estás ahí no es cierto-

El maestro era muy perspicaz, se percató de la presencia de Juvia sin que ella lo notara. Ya no tenía caso esconderse entre a la oficina enfrente del maestro sin poder ocultar mi preocupación.

-Tu misión será cuidarla hasta que sea capaz de regresar al gremio, porque ella regresara, estoy seguro-

Juvia no iba a pensarlo dos veces, Lucy-san necesitaba de alguien que cuidara de ella, y más en su estado, salí tan rápido como pude en dirección a Fairy Hills, decir que iba de misión fue la mejor opción, y Juvia no tuvo que mentir en realidad, era cierto, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría, pero lo iba a cumplir.

Regresar cuando Lucy-san esté lista para hacerlo.

-Lucy-san espere…-

Grite tan duro como pude cuando la vi a lo lejos en la estación de trenes, se veía tan triste, tan solitaria, Juvia no iba a abandonarla, jamás lo haría.

Las chicas habían entrado al tren, estaban derrotadas pero seguras de lo que hacían, antes de que el tren partieran dieron un último vistazo, no sabían como pero algún día iban a regresar, el maestro lo había dicho, y ellas estaban seguras de eso.

**13 AÑOS DESPUES **

-Maldito mocoso me las va a pagar- dijo la rubia haciendo bolita el papel entre sus manos.

-Qué opinas deberíamos ir por el a Magnolia- la chicas tras de ella había cambiado demasiado, la manía de hablar en tercera persona se había ido hace tiempo.

_Mamá, querida tía._

_Lo siento pero ambas saben que soy un alma libre, así que he decidido tomar mi camino, si quieren saberlo conocí a mi padre y decidí quedarme aquí, en Fairy Tail, no se preocupen y sepan que las amo a las dos._

_Con amor Eis._

La peli azul no lo aguanto más, literal, se fue de espaldas.

-Nunca creí que fuera tan estúpido-

-Pero era obvio, recuerda quien es su padre- agrego la rubia levantando a la chica en el suelo.

-¿Qué dices lo seguimos?-

-Pero eso significaría parar la búsqueda, estás segura Lucy-

Pero no había otra opción, no podían dejar al mocoso en ese lugar.

-Vamos-

El gremio había cambiado bastante, claro 13 años no habían pasado en vano.

Makarov había decidido retirarse, y Laxus era ahora el nuevo maestro.

-Ven aquí maldito hielo-

-Tú no tienes nada que decir cara de cebo-

Peleaban dos chicos de aproximadamente 13 años, Mirajane sonreía desde la barra, le hacía recordar el tiempo en que Natsu y Gray peleaban de la misma forma, claro que no era como si todavía no lo hicieran de vez en cuando.

-Ah que lindo se ve Alejandro-san el día de hoy, no te parece mamá- agrego una pequeña albina de ojos azules, con corazones en los ojos. Cuando había sido que la hija de ella y Laxus había tomado el lugar de Juvia en el gremio.

-Tú lo crees Rose- había contestado la albina con una sonrisa- A mí me parece más apuesto Eis-chan-

Eis era la sensación del momento, llego un día cualquiera y se convirtió en parte de ellos sin siquiera notarlo, se empezó a llevar muy bien con Gray incluso los dos entrenaban juntos, lo había tomado como su discípulo, claro el chico era también un alquimista de hielo.

Erza por otra parte contemplaba a su hijo suspirando, no creía que el en realidad se comportaría de esa manera, ya era mago clase S, claro siendo hijo de ella y Jellal no se podía esperar otra cosa, y aun así peleaba con Eis como un niño malcriado.

-Ya cálmense los dos- grito Titania. Después de todo algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Rayos Alejandro, tu mamá da miedo-

-Ni que lo digas-

-Aunque pensándolo bien mi mamá da más miedo cuando se enoja- suspiro el pelinegro de ojos grises.

-Es cierto Eis, como es tu mamá- había preguntado el peli azul de ojos cafés- nunca nos has hablado de ella-

-Pues…-

En eso las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par, algo paso extremadamente rápido, antes de que pudieran reaccionar Eis se encontraba inmovilizado en el piso por…

-Loke, que estás haciendo aquí- había gritado con desesperación- Espera si tu estas aquí eso significa que…-

-Sí, tu mamá viene en camino- sonrio el peli naranja de manera macabra- A y tu tía también-

-No, suéltame Loke, déjame ir, me van a matar-

-Eso te pasa por escaparte de la casa sin decir nada- lo apretó aún más fuerte- ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos-

Todos los presentes se quedaron inmóviles, pero solo Erza y Mirajane sabían lo que eso significaba, por suerte Natsu, Gray y Wendy habían salido de misión esa misma mañana.

-¿Loke que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Titania tambaleando.

-Ah Erza, Mira cuanto tiempo- sonrio animado el espíritu celestial

-Eh Loke me estás haciendo daño- había replicado el chico bajo este.

-Y no es ni la mitad de lo que te harán ellas-

En la puerta del gremio se visualizaron dos siluetas femeninas, llevaban capucha alta por lo que la cara no se les vio a primera vista.

Una de ellas entro rápidamente quedando enfrente de Eis, saco su látigo y amarro al chico.

-Gracias Loke ya te puedes retirar-

-Buena suerte Eis- había dicho sarcásticamente el espíritu del león antes de desaparecer.

-Bien, ahora dime que significa esto estúpido, como que te vas así nada más dejando una sola carta-

-No espera, tu habías dicho que somos libres- replico el pelinegro, azul hasta los huesos por lo que la chica le iba a hacer.

-No me refería a ese tipo de edad, por dios tienes 13 años- dijo está tirándolo en el piso. –Libre, un carajo te voy a enseñar modales-

De repente la otra silueta se acercó a este.

-CANDADO DE AGUA-

Cuatro esferas de agua densa habían atrapado al muchacho por sus extremidades, dejándolo a merced de esos dos monstros.

-Ahora si es hora de tu castigo- dijo la chica propinando fuertes latigazos justo en la retaguardia del joven.

-Ya mamá, tía lo siento mucho-

-Bien espero hallas aprendido algo- añadió la peli azul soltando en el acto al pobre chico. Cuando por fin se percataron de algo.

Todos habían permanecido quietos, pero cuando las dos chicas liberaron a Eis, Erza se acercó a una de ellas comprobando sus sospechas.

-Tú eres…- bajo la capucha de la primera que entro, sus mechones rubios cayeron por sus hombros delatándola por completo –LUCY-

Había gritado la Scarlet con sorpresa mirando la otra chica quien bajo su capucha dejando ver su largo cabello azul.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos e… Erza- menciono la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

La peli roja no soporto más y abrazo a la Heartfilia, Mirajane estaba que no cabía en la sorpresa, comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

-No creímos que volverían- había aprisionado la albina a Juvia en un abrazo.

Erza se separó de Lucy, aun con lágrimas en los ojos –Ahora si no les será tan fácil escapar-

-No lo aremos Erza- había dicho la rubia.

-Ahora regresamos para no volvernos a ir- añadió Juvia soltando pequeñas lágrimas.

Alejandro por otra parte se acercó al chico en el suelo que sobaba su parte posterior, por la reciente paliza que había recibido.

-Oye Eis, que está pasando quienes son ellas, y porque conocen a todos-

-Ellas, pues son mi mamá y mi tía, hace tiempo pertenecieron al gremio-

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto curiosa la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Pues…-

Titania no pudo continuar, pues la llegada de 4 siluetas en la puerta del gremio se lo impidió y dos excede que entraron.

Al voltear la expresión de los recién llegados provoco cierta tensión en los presentes.

Natsu, Gray, Wendy y también una pequeña niña de unos 13 años, de pelo rosa y ojos jade.

Lucy sintió una enorme felicidad al ver de nuevo a aquella persona, no había duda aun después de 13 años lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad del primer día, pero al ver a la niña algo en su corazón pareció haberse roto.

Aun así tenía que ser sincera, no iba a poder olvidarlo tan fácilmente, sobre todo por aquel tesoro que había perdido hace ya 13 años, -Natsu- había susurrado para ella misma mientras seguían intercambiando miradas, el silencio y la culpa se habían apoderado del lugar.

-¿Papá, quienes son ellas?- susurro la peli rosa al ver a su padre en estado de shock.

-Regresaron…- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir.

* * *

Que hacen aquí mortales hoy es día 4x1 así que pasen a leer el otro capítulo ahora... xD


	2. Chapter 2 Lissana y Lucy entre la espada

Mortales lean...

De quien es la niña, esperen que niña Natsu waaa TwT...

* * *

Lissana y Lucy (Entre la espada y la pared).

*¿Porque se fue Lucy?- grito el Dragneel cuando llego al gremio todos lloraban, el maestro lo observo- Porque…. Se fue-

-Fue su decisión, no podemos hacer nada Natsu- agrego este agachando la cabeza, Natsu salió corriendo del gremio, cuando entro al cuarto de la rubia encontrándolo vacío, este se dejó caer en el piso y golpeo con su puño.

-LUCY- grito cuando las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas*

-Lucy…-susurro el Dragneel al contemplar a la rubia rodeada por sus amigos, hace 13 años que ella había desaparecido y ahora estaba enfrente de él, la rubia lo miró, en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron. Cuando Lucy sonrió provoco un sobre salto en el Dragneel.

-Chicos cuanto tiempo…- grito está acercándose a los cuatro chicos que estaban paralizados, Gray reacciono cuando Lucy estuvo enfrente de ellos y vio a la peli azul que lo miraba sonrojada- Oh, siguen siendo igual que siempre…-

-Lucy-san está aquí….-empezó a soltar lagrimas Wendy quien ya era una hermosa señorita, Lucy le toco la cabeza ella seguía siendo más alta que está.

-Vamos no llores…-

-Lucy- grito Happy cuando abrazo a la rubia soltando pequeñas lagrimas-Te extrañe- susurro este, Lucy le devolvió el abrazo entonces miró a Natsu nerviosa, pero tenía que decir algo, él no debía saber nada de sus aun sentimientos hacia él.

-Oye reacciona parece que hayas visto un fantasma-dijo está apretándole una mejilla.

Natsu se quedó mirando a Lucy quien abrazaba a Happy, pero no respondió Lucy rodo sus ojos y observo a la pequeña que iba a lado de Natsu esa peli rosa, no cabía duda ella debía ser.

-Hola cómo te llamas- respondió Lucy mirando a la niña, está la observaba con cierta curiosidad-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia mucho gusto-

-Me… llamo Hana Dragneel, soy hija de Natsu Dragneel- agrego la peli rosa, cuando todo el gremio se quedó en silencio, Juvia agacho la cabeza, Eis por otra parte miraba todo asustado, cuando observo que Lucy sonrió, pero él lo sabía por dentro ella se moría de tristeza.

Lucy miraba a la niña, esa carita le pareció linda, pero porque no sintió algún tipo de rechazo al saber que era hija del hombre que amaba, debía sentir algo, ella era la culpable por lo cual ella había decidido irse, pero esa niña no causo tales sentimientos en vez de eso le provoco una cierta ternura y cariño, no se parecía nada a Lissana, los ojos y el cabello incluso algunas facciones de esta eran de Natsu pero nada que ver con la madre.

En eso este Gray se acercó a Juvia quien era rodeada por las magas de clase S.

-Juvia- susurro Gray a unos metros de la peli azul

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- dijo Eis cuando Lucy lo volteo a ver aun con Happy en los brazos, parecía furiosa.

-Porque cierto estúpido se escapó de casa sin decir nada- grito Lucy señalando al peli negro, a lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos incluso Happy que miró a Lucy con miedo.

-Lucy-san que palabras son esas- agrego la Dragón Slayer con cara pálida al ver a la rubia.

-Y dice cosas peores en la casa-

-Mejor cállate Eis aún sigo enojada contigo- agrego la peli azul con una cara terrorífica.

-Hump, si mamá- dijo este agachando la cabeza.

-MAMA- gritaron todos los presentes incluso Natsu que salía del trance, Lucy solo suspiro y se acercó a estos.

-Si como verán ese imbécil tarado es hijo de Juvia- la rubia lo dijo enojada, Eis por otra parte se escondió atrás de Juvia temiendo que Lucy lo volviera a golpear.

-Ya deja las ofensas- agrego Eis mirando a Lucy con una sonrisa picará- Acaso no me extrañaste-

-O si no sabes cuánto- agrego Lucy con sarcasmo cuando Eis la brazo aplastando a Happy quien seguía en los brazos de la rubia- Sabes que eres la única chica para mí verdad, la edad no importa-

-Payaso suéltame- grito la rubia, agarrándolo de la cara y alejándolo de ella, entonces Mirajane observo que cierta peli azul y cierto peli negro ya no estaban, entonces suspiro.

-Ese mocoso- susurro Natsu notablemente celoso a la escena que estaba presenciando no solo había coqueteado con Hana durante las últimas dos semanas si no que parecía cercano a Lucy, Hana observo la cara molesta de su padre y solo agacho la cabeza triste.

Gray había hecho un par de señas a Juvia para que se vieran afuera, nadie pareció notar su ausencia, cuando desaparecieron.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver-

Dijo el mago de hielo frente a Juvia, la peli azul bajo su cara roja y llena de vergüenza, antes de que ella decidiera seguir a Lucy, había logrado un gran avance con Gray, pero el irse sin decirse nada, no podía con la culpa.

-Yo también creí no volver a verlo-

Y era verdad, ese día cuando decidió dejar la ciudad su impulso la había obligado a oprimir las emociones que nunca habían sido ampliamente aceptadas por él, y ahora después de 13 años tenerlo frente a ella aun la aterraba.

-Y bien…- agrego molesto-No piensas decir nada-

Lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza, era la situación por la que Lucy había pasado, prometió no decirle a nadie y pensaba cumplirlo.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirle nada-

Si bien no había perdido la propiedad al hablar, el hecho de no hablar en tercera persona o la falta de brillo en su mirada le hicieron pensar que esa chica frente a él no era la misma de años atrás.

-Eis…- la sola pregunta le causaba un gran nudo en la garganta, pero tenía que preguntar, tenía que hacerlo.

-Quien es su padre- La pregunta fue directa y sin tapujos, después de todo él nunca pudo pensar en nadie más.

Cuando ella se fue, se había llevado todas sus esperanzas y planes a futuro, jamás fue capaz de pensar en casarse o formar una familia como lo había intentado Natsu.

-Ya lo dedujo no es así Gray-sama…- su mirada serena y fría, ocultando a la vista los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica hicieron a Gray palidecer, si bien era muy obvio tenía que escucharlo claramente y de su boca.

-Su cabello negro, el tono de su voz, incluso su tipo de magia, ¿Gray-sama, no pensó ni por momento que podía ser su hijo?-

Pensarlo, claro que lo pensó, divago con eso días enteros desde que conoció a Eis, incapaz de sacarle información acerca de su madre o su tía, con las que aparentemente vivía antes de llegar al gremio, opto por pensar que el tiempo habían hecho estragos en su cabeza.

-¿Él lo sabe…?-

-Sí, eso fue lo que lo trajo aquí, las historias que Lucy le contaba acerca de usted, desde que tuvo uso de razón quiso conocerlo-

-Entonces ¿Por qué?- replico fuertemente el Fullbuster- Porque se fueron sin decir nada, ¿acaso ya no me amabas? ¿O fue por algo que le paso a Lucy?-

La pregunta pareció haberse atorado años enteros en su garganta, pero la mirada de ella, claro que lo seguía queriendo y puede ser que más de lo que lo había querido hace 13 años pero la lealtad que había desarrollado hacia Lucy todos esos años se lo impedía.

A su mente regreso aquel día en que lloro, lloro junto a Lucy tirada en aquel horrible cuarto de hospital, repitiéndole una y otra vez que la perdonara por no haberlos protegido ese día, tenía una gran deuda que no creía haber pagado aun.

-No puedo decirle nada de lo que paso ese día, pero de algo no tenga duda- lo miro decidida- Yo jamás deje de amarlo-

Juvia no pudo y corrió, en qué dirección ni ella lo sabía, solo sabía que no podía decir nada, pero también sabía que aquel rencuentro había servido de algo, tenía que esperar para recibir su perdón.

Él se quedó ahí inmóvil con los brazos caídos e inexplicablemente sonriendo.

Lucy por otro lado fue bombardeada por preguntas, a lo cual solo sonrió nerviosa, pero entonces observo que Natsu no la dejaba de ver, cuando ya no soporto y se paró de la mesa, Eis la observo y sonrió.

-Esto, necesito ver al maestro ya saben, je necesito verlo a-h-o-r-a- agrego está repitiendo cada sílaba, Mirajane le sonrió cuando una pequeña albina se acercó a estas.

-Oh, usted es hermosa señorita- agrego al observar a Lucy, esta le sonrió y se agarró el mentón.

-Lo se soy hermosa, pero dejando eso donde está el maestro-

-Te refieres a mi papá pues arriba con mi abuelo- agrego Rose cuando Lucy ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-Eh abuelo, papá, que…-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Laxus se convirtió en el maestro y ahora Makarov solo se la pasa tranquilo en su habitación, y ella es mi hija Rose…- agrego Mirajane sonriendo.

-QUUUEEEE- grito la rubia completamente sorprendida.

Mirajane le explicaba todos los cambios, de quienes se habían casado y los mocosos que corrían ahora por el gremio, sin embrago yo no la podía dejar de observar aun no podía creer que había regresado, después de que ella se fuera caí en depresión pensé que después de lo que habíamos vivido, los dos sentíamos lo mismo, pero al parecer solo yo amaba a esa chica.

-Papá ella es la mujer por la que te peleabas con mamá no es así- de repente me susurro Hana, la voltee a ver ella miraba a Lucy con cierta tristeza, y como no, su madre y yo jamás nos casamos y ella siempre ponía como pretexto a Lucy por cualquier cosa, yo la abrace y esta suspiro.

-Aun la quieres…-

-Hana mejor hablemos de otra cosa-

-No quiero, papá tengo derecho a saber por ella, tú y mamá no se quieren- susurro al parecer enojada, no era que no quería Lissana si no que no la amaba, esa noche yo estaba demasiado tomado, cuando desperté había ocurrido lo peor, después de eso Lissana me exigía que me hiciera cargo de lo ocurrido.

Pero no podía sabía que había hecho mal pero como estar atado a una mujer que no amaba, y después de esos Lucy se había ido, lo cual no soporte, entonces quise corresponderle a Lissana pero no pude, aun la seguía amando a esa chica que me robo el corazón el primer día de haberla conocido.

Después nació Hana quien fue mi salvación cuando creí todo derrumbado.

-Hana por favor basta...-susurre, ella solo me agarro la mano y asintió, después de todo ella sabía que Lucy era la única mujer que eh amado.

-Lo entiendo papá es solo que bueno… no es fácil- me dijo cuándo me miró y sonrió-Parece una buena persona…-termino de decir mirando a Lucy curiosa.

Después de zafarme de las preguntas como decirlo incomodas de mis nakamas subí al segundo piso a hablar con el maestro que paso a hacer Laxus y pues el maestro paso a ser solo Makarov, cuando entre a la oficina vi aquel hombre grande con la cicatriz en su ojo con su cabello rubio que se sorprendió al verme, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- Lucy- agrego conmocionado cuando yo cerré la puerta y vi en el escritorio aquel que era un padre para mí, más viejo pero seguía teniendo esa característica expresión que lo hacían confiar en él, me miró y sonrió.

-Regresaste hija-

-Regrese, gracia por esperar- susurre Laxus me miró cuando me pregunto que si iba a hacer de nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail, yo por supuesto asentí cuando Makarov saco la marca del gremio

-¿En el mismo Lugar?-

-Por supuesto…-

Trataba de sonar animada pero no lo estaba, era culpa de Eis que Juvia y yo estuviéramos ahí, pero ya no había marcha atrás, parecía un buen momento para empezar de nuevo, solo que esta vez la búsqueda sería más difícil.

-¿Y dónde está…?- me había preguntado alegremente aquel anciano sin haber reaccionado aun, sabía que me tenía que preguntar eso pero aún no estaba dispuesta a contárselo, sin embargo las lágrimas me traicionaron.

-Tengo que encontrarlo, por favor ayúdenme-

Descifre aquellas miradas de angustia pero tenía que hacérselos saber, ellos me iban a ayudar estaba segura.

-¿Qué tienes Hana?- pregunto el primogénito de los Fernández al ver a la chica desanimada, tapando su cara con los brazos recargados en una mesa.

-Tu presencia le molesta, que no vez- había replicado el pequeño mago de hielo, buscando molestar a su amigo, o tal vez tratando de alejarlo de la chica, al ser hijo de Gray tenía la típica herencia tsundere de su padre que le impedía revelar sus sentimientos.

-Váyanse de aquí no estoy de humor-

Ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza, preocupados, pero Eis sabia la verdad, después todo sabía que le afectaba la situación de sus padres, y la aparición de Lucy no ayudaba mucho. Eis se moría por contarle todo, más la teoría que se había planteado desde el día que la conoció, pero no, eso debía ser aun un secreto.

-A sí que después de todo eres hijo de Gray y no nos habías dicho nada- había aportado la poderosísima Titania acercándose a los chicos.

-A sí que tú también lo habías imaginado Erza…- Mirajane también se había acercado –Aunque pensándolo bien es muy obvio-

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- había preguntado Alejandro con desgano.

-Porque no…- respondió Eis, frio y haciendo honor a su nombre, el chico sabía que lo más mínimo que dijera podía ser usado en su contra, y Lucy nunca tenia piedad con él en ese tipo de ocasiones.

Mientras tanto Natsu y Gray observaban como los monstros del apocalipsis interrogaba al pobre muchacho.

-¿Oye entonces si es tu hijo?- pregunto el dragón Slayer.

-Parece que si-

-¿Lograste sacarle algo más a Juvia?-

-No, solo lo del niño- dijo el pelinegro fingiendo su felicidad – Y tu ¿Cómo te sentiste al ver de nuevo a Lucy?-

-Cómo crees tú… - añadió el peli rosa serio- Inmensamente feliz-

Su expresión se había relajado, pero la duda aun los carcomía a ambos, como es que ellas se desaparecían 13 años y regresaban así como si nada.

-MOCOSOS- había replicado el ex maestro Makarov desde el segundo piso –Dos de las nuestras volvieron, así que… FIESTA-

Claro el anciano jamás desaprovechaba una oportunidad, o el más mínimo pretexto para armar un alboroto. Por otro lado todos miraron a Laxus asintiendo y riendo de lado, esa era la señal que estaban esperando.

-Espere maestro, como una fiesta así como así-

-Necesitas relajarte- había aportado el anciano acercándose a ella –En cuanto te ubiques en la ciudad comenzaremos con la búsqueda-

Lucy tapo su boca con ambas manos, resistió las inmensas ganas de llorar, sin querer Natsu había escuchado eso, aun desde su sitio, al igual que Hana, fijando ambos su mirada en la rubia.

-Natsu, ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?-

Se escuchó desde la entrada al voltear, tanto Natsu como Gray pudieron visualizarla, Lissana acababa de llegar, y lo que observo no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

-Mamá- había gritado Hana desde su lugar, al escucharla Lucy se puso pálida.

-Lucy…- susurro bajito la menor de los Stratuss cuando la vio en el segundo piso en compañía del maestro, sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies, y el recuerdo de aquello volvió a su mente, el recuerdo del pecado que ella había cometido.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: La verdad de Lucy... waaa qye fue lo que hizo a Lucy irse del gremio bueno pasen y descubran-lo :3


	3. Chapter 3 La verdad de Lucy

Mortales lean...

ok esto se pone caliente y raro no creen pues que verdad oculta Lucy descubranlo.

* * *

**_La verdad de Lucy_**

Lucy miró a Lissana y esta la miraba a ella, las dos estaban pálidas, entonces el ambiente del gremio se volvió tenso, Hana miraba a su mamá después observo como Eis se fue corriendo donde ya hacia la rubia y la tomo de la mano.

-Tillita linda creo que es hora de irnos- agrego Eis nervioso- Mi mamá debe estar esperándonos ya sabes cómo se pone vamos si…-

-Tillita linda- repitió Lucy confundida, cuando su mirada cambio a una sombría-Que hiciste ahora-

-Nada solo vámonos- diciendo esto el chico saco a Lucy de esa incómoda situación cuando los dos pasaron a lado de Lissana, la cual seguía con su cara de asombro aun cuando desaparecieron en la entrada del gremio, entonces su expresión cambio a una histérica acercándose furiosa al Dragneel.

-Qué significa esto-le reclamo a Natsu quien la miraba fríamente, Gray por su parte se alejó de esos dos, sabía que sobraba en ese cuadro.

-Que no te das cuenta Lucy y Juvia regresaron- contesto este, Lissana se puso más furiosa.

-Y ahora que, vas a ir como un perrito atrás de ella-

-Y si así fuera a ti que, no hiciste lo mismo cuando decidimos vivir en casas diferentes- la situación se estaba subiendo de tono, así que Natsu decidió parar la situación.

-No estoy de humor para estarte dando explicaciones, acabo de llegar de misión estoy cansado así que me voy, Hana es hora de irnos- Hana reacciono ante la escena tétrica de sus padres.

-No puedo quedarme esta noche con mi mamá-

-Hoy no vete con tú padre- agrego la Stratuss secamente provocando en la niña una expresión vacía, Natsu la miró furioso- A por cierto no quiero que Lucy se acerque a Hana extendiste Natsu-

La mirada del Dragneel poseía indicación y furia a ella que más le daba si jamás se había preocupado por la niña, pero no era momento de hacer una escenita en el gremio, tomó a Hana de la mano y junto a Happy se dirigieron a su hogar.

Todos fingieron hacer sus actividades fingiendo no escuchar nada, Lissana apretó los dientes y se adentró en el gremio junto a Sting que estaba detrás de ella.

-Cómo es posible que le digas eso a la niña después de todo…-

-CALLATE STING NO ESTOY DE HUMOR- grito la albina subiendo al segundo piso, Sting la miró confundido después de todo así era ella y se dirigió a Laxus.

Hana y Natsu iban a su casa cuando la niña apretó la mano de este nerviosa, y casi a punto de llorar, Natsu detuvo su paso y la miró.

-Que pasa princesa- susurro este cuando Hana lo miró triste.

-Porque mi mamá no me quiere- agrego está con lágrimas en los ojos, Happy la miró y desvió la mirada, Natsu sonrió y abrazo a la pequeña y beso su frente.

-Si te quiere, solo que ya sabes cómo es su carácter, a parte Happy y yo te queremos mucho no es así Happy-

-Aye Hana no llores- susurro el gatito observando a la niña, esta sonrió y asintió, era verdad su padre y su hermano la querían, pero en el fondo también quería que su mamá le demostrara amor como ellos dos, desde que tiene uso de razón su madre nunca la ha abrazado o dicho que la ama, cuando se quedaba con ella, Mirajane siempre terminaba cuidándola, pues su mamá salía de misión.

Cuando le preguntaba cosa o intentaba abrazarla esta solo hacía gestos y no le correspondía, con el tiempo Hana notó que su madre al parecer no le gustaba que ella se acercará a ella, así que desde muy pequeña siempre se la pasaba con su papá, él en cambio la abrazaba le decía que la quería, su padre era todo para ella ya que al parecer su mamá no pensaba lo mismo de ella.

-Que comeremos hoy- agrego la pequeña peli rosa, Natsu sonrió y la agarro de la mano.

-Mmmm… que te perece pollo y ensalada-

-Uh suena delicioso- sonrió está.

-Y un pescado- agrego el excede haciendo que la niña sonriera, y así los tres se fueron.

-Y eso paso debiste verlo parecía que se matarían- replico Eis espantado cuando fue golpeado por un libro.

-No exageres mocosa, es solo que fue la impresión nada más-agrego Lucy sacando unas cosas de la caja, Juvia suspiro al poner los platos en la mesa, Eis se sobaba la cabeza, habían encontrado un pequeño departamento de tres cuartos, con cocina, baño, una sala, habían pasado varias horas desde el encuentro con la peli blanca, por lo cual Lucy se sentía miserable.

-Y cómo te sentiste- pregunto Juvia mirando a Lucy, está la miró.

-Feliz de ver a Natsu pero….-cayó y su mirada se volvió triste- Él ahora tiene una familia no es de mi incumbencia, y tú no creas que no notamos que te fuiste con Gray-

El comentario de la rubia la hizo sonrojarse y taparse la cara con un plato, Lucy la miró con una sonrisa.

-Entonces…-

-Bueno pues…. Le dije lo de Eis- respondió la peli azul, cuando la cara del peli negro se puso blanca.

-LE DIJISTE QUE ES MI PADRE-

-Lo siento se me salió sin querer bueno si y no… waaaaa- grito la Loxar confundida, Lucy solo se rió al ver a esos dos y puso la última pieza en el mueble

-Juvia te felicito has dado un gran paso- se burló la rubia.

-Lucy…- grito la Loxar cuando tocaron la puerta, Eis se acercó a está abriéndola, entonces una chica peli azul entró, y visualizo a la rubia y la tacleo haciendo que esta se fuera de espaldas.

-LUCY- gritaron Juvia y Eis al ver a la rubia en el piso, está hizo una mueca de dolor, entonces observo a la chica que la estaba abrazando.

-Lu-chan te extrañe- susurro sollozando, Lucy la abrazo igual y sonrió.

-Regrese Levy-chan- susurro cuando su amiga se separó de ella con una sonrisa, en eso entró Gajeel el cual se quedó viendo a Juvia, este le sonrió y se acercó a ella, y acaricio su cabeza.

-Giji como has estado mujer del agua-

-Gajeel-kun…- susurro está empezando a llorar, cuando Eis cargo a un pequeño niño de cabello azul, Lucy lo miró y señalo asustada.

-Eh no me digas que es tú – Levy se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosa.

-Bueno 13 años han hecho muchos cambios- le dijo sonriéndole.

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en nuestra ausencia, primero Mirajane y se habían casado y tenían a la pequeña Rose de 11 años, después Jellal se unió a Fairy Tail como Mystogan entonces se casó con Erza al poco tiempo tuvieron Alejandro que tiene la misma edad que Eis, Levy y Gajeel se casaron hace cinco años, ahora tenían al pequeño Eidan que tenía 4 años, sí que muchas cosas habían cambiado, y ahora Elfman y Evagreen estaban en su luna de miel, Jejeje aunque eso ya no era sorpresa.

-Vaya que cosas no- sonrió Juvia acercando unos panecillos, Eis traía el té, Levy sonrió y miró a Juvia burlona.

-Me imagino que te portaste mal antes de que te fueras ya que Eis…-

-Bueno… eso….- tartamudeo la maga de agua avergonzada, Levy miró me miró.

-Nadie supo de ustedes hasta hoy, cuando llegamos al gremio todos estaban felices, inmediatamente hice que Gajeel oliera a Juvia para que las encontráramos- agrego está con una sonrisa, Juvia y yo miramos a Gajeel que volteo la cabeza.

-bueno, que bien que están a salvo-agrego Gajeel quien cargaba a Eidan quien se había quedado dormido, quien lo diría ese mago de clase ahora S, siendo tan cariñoso.

-Lu-chan podrías ahora decirnos porque se fueron- susurro mi pequeña amiga, cuando me exalte, es decir ese tema pues me incomodaba, Juvia trato de explicar que no podíamos, pero Levy era necia quería saber la verdad, entonces empezó a llorar, Gajeel agacho la cabeza.

-No saben cómo sufrí mis amigas se habían ido sin despedirse- susurro está limpiándose las lágrimas, entonces no soporte más y me pare, mire a Juvia y a Eis quienes asintieron.

-Levy-san, Gajeel-kun prometan que no le dirán nada a nadie, hasta que Lucy les cuente a ellos, si quiere algún día- susurro Juvia, los ahora esposos asintieron entonces respire hondo.

-Bien les contare, porque decide irme…- entonces las imágenes vinieron a mí como un tifón.

Esa vez yo había jurado que le diría a Natsu de mis sentimientos, ya que esa mágica noche yo me había entregado en cuerpo y alma a mi dragón Slayer, yo sentí que el igual sentía lo mismo que yo, ya que era la primera vez de los dos, entonces supe que lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero descubrí que él y Lissana habían pasado la noche juntos, eso me destrozo y más ya que dos semanas después Lissana había dicho a Natsu que estaba embarazada, no lo soporte entonces supuse que Natsu había elegido a Lissana, con el corazón roto y pensarlo bien decidí no darle importancia.

Pero después me empezaron a dar mareos, ascos, antojos y fue cuando vino lo peor, me hice unos análisis comprobando que estaba embrazada, yo Lucy Heartfilia estaba embarazada de Natsu Dragneel, al principio sentí miedo pánico, pero después esa sensación se disolvió, dando paso a un cariño y amor para esa criatura.

Decidí irme del gremio con mi hijo como secreto, a excepción del maestro que sabía todo, pero nunca me imaginé que Juvia me acompañaría, ya que la muy lista había escuchado todo, al principio me enoje, pero me di cuenta que estar solo sería demasiado triste.

Pasaron dos meses después de que salimos del gremio, empezamos a trabajar de meseras en un restaurante, pero entonces un día Juvia se desmayó en medio del trabajo, me preocupe entonces la lleve al doctor.

-Que te dije- me apresure nerviosa al ver a la peli azul salir del consultorio, aun no se veía mi panza, ella me miró sonrojada- NO me digas…-

-Juvia está embarazada Lucy-san- susurro está, me quede en shock ahora sí estábamos en problemas, le exigí a Juvia que regresará con Gray y le contará, porque por dios era obvio que era de él, pero está se negó.

-No Lucy-san Juvia prometió que la cuidaría y eso hare- me había contestado enojada, yo suspire en serió está chica era más cabeza hueca que su amante o sea Gray, después de eso pasaron los meses, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más debíamos cuidarnos, antes de que nos crecieran las barrigas, juntamos dinero, para cuando yo estaba a punto de los últimos días Juvia aun trabajaba entonces sucedió mi tragedia.

-Segura que estarás bien Lucy- me había dicho Juvia poniéndose su sueter, yo le sonreí y asentí, su panista sí que había bulto al igual que la mía- Regresare pronto solo daré mi renuncia entonces…-

-Vamos estaré bien así que ya vete- dije empujando muy cuidadosa a mi amiga, cuando esta empezó a caminar, recuerdo que ese día estaba tejiendo unos zapatitos para mi bebe, me acariciaba la pancita, este niño era lo que había concebido cuando me entregue a Natsu y lo amaba, entonces por ese maldito error todo ocurrió, salí a comprar unos dulces pues los antojos eran una molestia, cuando llegue a la casa e iba abrir entonces empiezo.

Las contracciones llegaron muy rápido, yo me hinque del dolor que sentía.

-No…ah… no ahora bebe…-susurre tratando de parame pero no pude me quede en el piso, entonces una señora me vio y se acercó a mí, ayudándome a pasar a mi casa me puso en el sillón-Me duele no aguanto….-

-Dios pequeña creo que darás a luz en tú casa- dijo está trayendo unas cobijas que le señale, entonces me subió el vestido-Empuja…- me había ordenado, entonces empuje todo lo que pude, dios dolía horrible, pero quería a mi bebe lo quería, recuerdo que agarraba los lados del sillón como podía, entonces todo empezó a dar vueltas cuando la oí, su llanto, trate de visualizar a la señora quien al parecer sonreía.

-Fue una hermosa niña…-había dicho yo sonreí cuando puso a la pequeña en mi pecho yo trate de agarrarla pero estaba demasiado cansada, entonces la señora dijo que iba por un médico cuando desapareció dejando la puerta abierta, trate de abrazar a mi bebita pero no podía estaba demasiado cansada, pero mi bebe ya estaba conmigo entonces cerré los ojos y no supe nada más.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, me di cuenta que tenía suero y muchas, maquinas alrededor, entonces vi a Juvia llorando, eso me desconcertó, también visualice a la señora que me había ayudado, quien era interrogada por unos señores, Juvia se dio cuenta que había despertado y se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Lucy, lo siento, lo siento perdóname…- empezó a susurrar yo abrí muy grandes los ojos ´porque se disculpaba, entonces vi que mi bebe no estaba, me preocupe.

-Juvia mi bebe está bien verdad…-susurre cuando ella me miró con la lágrimas en sus ojos- Juvia donde está mi bebe, déjame verlo…-

-Lucy no sabemos- dijo apenas audible, entonces las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, donde estaba mi bebe- No sabemos…-

-Juvia no me hagas esto deja de bromear- grite cuando la agarre de los hombros- Yo la oí Juvia fue una niña, ella mi bebe, como que no saben dónde está- grite desesperado sintiendo como mi corazón se desgarraba, Juvia solo me abrazo repitiendo una y otra vez que la perdonara, y así fue ese día de invierno, yo Lucy Heartfilia había, no me habían robado a mi más grande tesoro me habían robado a mi bebe.

Todos se quedaron mudos, Juvia era abrazada por Eis, mientras Levy estaba llorando, Gajeel estaba sorprendido, Lucy se limpió las lágrimas y sonrio tristemente.

-Desde ese día eh buscado como loca a mi bebe, pero a todos lados que iba decían que no sabían nada, pero como encontrar a mi bebe en todo este maldito mundo- susurro cuando las lágrimas volvieron a caer.

-Y NADIE VIO NADA- Grito Gajeel, Lucy negó.

-Hemos buscado, preguntado incluso pusimos una recompensa pero nada…-susurro Juvia limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lu-chan yo no sabía perdón…-

-No te disculpes Levy, después de todo quizás fue un error lo que hice-

-Pero déjame decirte que Natsu-

-No quiero hablar de él- agrego la rubia parándose de la silla- Perdón me tengo que ir- entonces agarro sus llaves y salió de la casa, Levy la iba a seguir cuando Juvia negó.

-Por ahora déjenla sola, ella le duele cuando recuerda eso- susurro Juvia, Eis miró a donde se había ido la rubia.

-Como alguien pudo robarle a su bebe- susurro Levy llorando de nuevo, Juvia sollozo al recordar como Lucy no había querido comer, ni salir durante semanas, entonces un día ella salió de su cuarto y dijo decidida que encontraría a su hija.

-Ella siempre ha sido valiente- agrego Juvia sonriendo.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: _**El Pecado de Lissana**_... Al parecer la albina ya no puede con su conciencia que es lo que oculta su oscura alma, y al parecer Sting es parte de ese pecado, Mortales lean el otro capítulo...


	4. Chapter 4 El Pecado de Lissana

**Y ustedes saben cual es el peor pecado que puede hacer un ser humano, a parte de matar a un inocente, pues ese pecado persigue a Lissana desde hace 13 años**

**_Descubran-lo_**

* * *

_** El Pecado de Lissana**_

Había salido a caminar, pues mi papá al parecer se había quedado dormido con Happy, estaba anocheciendo, mi cabeza aun daba vueltas, primero por lo de mis padres, segundo la llegada de esa mujer al gremio, era verdad mi papá me había dicho siempre verdades, como que esa rubia era la única que amaba, y pues que mi mamá simplemente fue un error, un día me contó que yo:

_"Hana tu eres como una flor de loto, naciste rodeada de lodo y fango, pero en medio de ese fango naciste como una bella flor, que logro crecer y verse hermosa en medio de ese lugar, una hermosa flor que me brindo paz y felicidad, mi pequeña yo siempre te amaré"_

Gracias a esas palabras y al amor de mi padre, nunca me sentí triste o perdida, aunque mi madre no me quería, tenía a mi papá quien era lo más importante para mí, y Happy, sonreí cuando mi vista se dirigió a una chica que estaba sentada cercas del rio quien cantaba, cuando sin darme cuenta la estaba escuchando.

_Tal vez el viento se compadeció de mí_

_Y se llevó lejos esas nubes, para que viera las estrellas,_

_De las cuales un día quisiera mostrarte_

_Y cuando te tenga en mis brazos prometo protegerte_

_Un día te contare esa historia._

Esa canción me parecía familiar, sin darme cuenta me quede escuchando, cada letra, cada silaba, me daba paz y seguridad, pero porque entonces la chica dejo de cantar y me miró, yo me exalte al ver a la rubia quien me sonrió.

-Es descortés no decir que estabas ahí, pequeña- me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual provoco un sobresalto en mi corazón, cuando me acerque a ella.

-Esto…- tartamudee, es decir mi madre me dijo que me alejara de ella-Esa canción…-

-O eso te molesto- me contesto poniéndose de pie, yo negué.

-Es muy bonita, creo que ya le eh escuchado- agregue, esta se agarró el mentón, la verdad era muy bonita, entonces me sonrió, porque esa sonrisa me daba tranquilidad.

-No creo que la hayas escuchado, yo la invente-

-En serio, es muy bella- agregue sonrojada, ella me toco la cabeza y empezó a acariciarme, haciendo que mi cabello se alborotara, pero se sentía bien, era cálida su caricia.

-No es bueno que las niñas estén solas a estas horas y más las pequeñas- agrego dejando de acariciar mi cabeza, entonces me sentí sola-Bien nos vemos…- pero mi cuerpo se movió y la sujete de la mano- Pasa algo…-

Yo me sonroje y la solté de inmediato-No nada Jejeje- ella me sonrió y susurro.

-Dile al idiota de Natsu que no te deje sola- entonces me exalte el escuchar el nombre de mi padre en sus labios fue extraño, lo había dicho como si le doliera decirlo- Hana verdad, podríamos vernos más seguido-

Me dijo, entonces sentí una enorme felicidad, no sé porque pero algo en mí me decía que no quería alejarme de ella, aunque fuera la causante de que mis padres se pelearán, no quería alejarme de ella, pero apenas la conocía, entonces comprendí que esa sonrisa que me dedicaba, me brindaba seguridad, entonces creí comprender porque mi padre se había enamorado de ella, dios que decía no debía pensar esas cosas, pero simplemente no podía.

-C-Claro, me gustaría oírte cantar de nuevo- susurre bajito, ella se rió, entonces me agarro la mano y puso un dulce.

-Son los favoritos de Eis, ya que sabes- se acercó a mi oído y susurro- A Eis le gustas- yo me sonrojo, que Eis que, entonces ella se alejó corriendo-Nos vemos Hana-chan-

Yo me quede inmóvil sonrojada, entonces mi boca se abrió enorme, y mis manos sacaron llamas.

-M-M-Mentira yo a Eis Waaa- susurre avergonzada por lo que me había dicho la señorita Heartfilia, y lanzaba llamas por todas partes, demonios ya me parecía a mi padre, entonces me tranquilice meditando todo pero Eis se me vino a la mente entonces volví a perder el control-Dios que me pasa…-

* * *

-Jijiji- me iba riendo quien me lo diría que yo Lucy Heartfilia seguía siendo toda una cupido, Hana en realidad era muy mona, pero aún muy peque es decir como no se había dado cuenta lo de Eis, o si el chico era un vil tsundere como su padre, pero me sentí emocionada pensé que esa chica me odiaría, es decir Lissana no éramos muy buenas amigas y más después de ese día.

Al ver a esa niña me sentía bien, no sea es como un cariño muy extraño, y cuando le agarre la mano me sentí inmensamente feliz pero, que era ese sentimiento, sea lo que sea espero que no afecte nada.

-Eh regresado- grite al entrar a la casa, Levy y Gajeel ya se habían ido, Juvia se abalanzo sobre mí, buscando señas de corte, intoxicación, sobredosis, dios nunca cambiaría, entonces Eis se acercó a mí.

-Todo bien adorada tía- me dijo con su típico sarcasmo, mocoso engreído pero bueno aun tenía algo muy bueno bajo la manga.

-O querido Eis- sonreí al acércame a él-Sabes te eh dado una gran ventaja…-

-De que hablas tía- susurro este nerviosa, jajajaja ya lo tenía en mis manos, entonces me dirigí a la cocina, Juvia me miraba confundida.

-Bien Hana ya sabe que la quieres, no me lo agradezcas- susurre, cuando vi como su cara se sonrojaba, me acerque a Juvia que estaba en shock y le agarre una galleta.

-Lucy que hiciste que, tú eres un mostro…-grito echándose a correr a su cuarto cuando cerro de un portazo la puerta.

-Uh se enojó- susurre literal muerta de risa, pero ese chico necesitaba una lección.

-Lucy fuiste demasiado mala- me dijo Juvia molesta yo la mire.

-Bueno hay que darle un empujoncito para su romance no crees- entonces bebí de mi té, y solté una carcajadita.

* * *

-Hana estás bien- pregunto Natsu al ver a su hija quien tenía la cara perdida-Oye- dijo tronando los dedos en la cara de esta, lo cual ella se exalto.

-Que decías papá-

-Mira creo que está enferma- susurro este tocando su frente, cuando Happy se acercó a ellos.

-O será que te gusssstaaa alguien- al comentario de este Hana se sonrojo y se paró de golpe.

-O vaya miren la hora debo dormirme ya, ya que mañana hay fiesta ya ju- agrego está nerviosa corriendo a su cuarto y azotándola, Natsu se quedó en shock.

-Happy vistes algo de Hana- grito eufórico este, Happy sonrió.

-Bueno vi, mejor no te digo-

-Vamos dime-

-Me darás pescado gratis- dijo este mirándolo, Natsu asintió entonces Happy sonrió- Bien en la tarde me desperté y seguí a Hana y pues…. Ella y Lucy se encontraron…

Natsu abrió enorme los ojos y sintió un brinco en el corazón, la mención de Lucy aun causaba efecto en él.

-Y que pasó-

-Pues Hana le agrado oír a Lucy cantar, y Lucy le susurro algo en el oído, después de darle un dulce y decirle que era el favorito de Eis- termino de decir Happy con una sonrisa picará.

-Ese mocoso, ahora con las dos- agrego Natsu furioso, Natsu lo miró.

-Eh, Natsu estas celoso… espera porque dos- pregunto Happy confundido, Natsu se sonrojo y se paró.

-Vámonos a dormir Happy mañana se hará la fiesta y pues… buenas noches- dijo este entrando en su habitación y cero la puerta, se acostó en la cama y recordó todo lo ocurrido, Lucy había regresado y ahora que, ¿Debería decirle sus sentimientos? ¿Obligarla a oírlo?, no primero debería saber porque la Heartfilia se había ido, sin decirle a nadie, entonces cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Hana y Lucy espero y de lleven bien-susurro para sí, mismo.

Al día siguiente Eis fue al gremio, mientras Juvia se quedó en casa, Lucy por su parte fue para buscar un libro, cuando el dueño de la biblioteca le pidió ayuda.

\- Portador del palacio del toro dorado, yo te abro Taurus- entonces apareció el espíritu.

-Lucy-san sigues teniendo un bonito cuerpo, a pesar de tú…-

-Vaya cállate, y deja el acoso para después, ahora podrías ayudarme a recoger ese estante que se ha caído- agrego la rubia señalando el estante, Taurus lo levanto- Gracias Taurus-

-De nada Lucy-san, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras, y más si es proteger…- en eso Lucy cerró la puerta y puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Nunca cambia eh-

-Señorita gracias por su ayuda, puede escoger un libro gratis-

-Que guay gracias- exclamo esta, tapándose la boca, debía dejar ciertas costumbres, entonces empezó a revisar los estantes, hace años que no venía a esta librería, el olor de los libros el silencio, es lo que deseaba, a veces se imaginaba que su niña y ella, estaban en un campo con muchos libros y ella se los leía todos, siempre la imagino, rubia como ella con esos hermosos color jades de su padre, pero nunca se rendiría no hasta encontrarla, cuando se subió a una silla.

-O vaya que haces aquí- oyó esa voz que le causaba felicidad y a la vez tristeza, volteo y vio al chico peli rosa de ojos jade mirándola, ella se sonrojo y volteo la cara, como podía aún sonrojarse.

-Yo preguntaría eso, tú no acostumbras venir y menos leer, y ese cambio- agrego está buscando su libro, Natsu sonrió.

-No es para mí es para… Hana- Lucy se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, pero no era porque la odiara, ya se había dado cuenta y no podía odiar a esa niña, es decir no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido- A ella le encanta leer, no se de quien lo habría sacado-

-Pues de Lissana porque de ti no creo- se burló Lucy, mostrando una sonrisa, Natsu alzo una ceja, recargándose en un estante.

-Y eso, sabes leo desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Ja Natsu Dragneel leyendo sin quedarse dormido, eso sería como el fin del mundo- se burló Lucy mirando a Natsu, este le sonrió.

-Y tú Lucy Heartfilia, quien te viera desastrosa, por lo que recuerde eras más tranquila, y menos grosera- agrego el peli rosa riendo, Lucy se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza.

-Cállate idiota- agrego cuando vio el libro y lo jalo, pero estaba muy atorado- Carjos-

-Y ahí de nuevo- susurro el Dragneel cuando vio, que Lucy se fue para atrás al jalar el libro, rápidamente reacciono y entonces Lucy calló arriba de él-Auch-

Susurraron los dos, pero cuando Lucy abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba arriba del Dragneel muy cercas de su cara, sus ojos se encontraron, por un momento se olvidaron del mundo, el solo mirase decía más que mil palabras, Lucy se quiso quitar de Natsu, cuando este la tomo de la cintura y lo acerco más a él, Lucy se tensó.

-Lucy, sabes cuánto te extrañe- susurro Natsu al acercarse a sus labios, Lucy lo veía pero no hizo por alejarse de él.

-Natsu…-susurro cuando sus labios se tocaron con los del Dragón Slayer, los dos se consumieron en el beso, Natsu la besaba desesperado, Lucy paso sus manos por el cuello de este, sin querer separase de los labios de la persona que aun amaban, Natsu la sujetaba fuertemente, entonces Lucy reacciono y se alejó de él, y se tocó los labios.

-Me tengo que ir, olvidemos esto- y diciendo esto la rubia salió corriendo de la librería, Natsu se quedó inmóvil, y se mordió el labio, su corazón latía como loco entonces sonrió.

-Lucy, quiero creerlo aun- susurro cuando se puso de pie y agarro un libro.

Lucy iba apresurada aun recordando los labios de Natsu, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil, ahora Natsu tenía una familia ella no debía interponerse, pero aun así no debía mentir, el beso le encanto hace 13 años que no los tocaba y era tan hermoso volverlos a tocar.

-AHHH LUCY TARADA IDIOTA, ESTUPIDA QUE TE PASA- grito entonces suspiro, al parecer regresar a Fairy Tail no había sido bueno.

-O Lucy-san que hace aquí- pregunto, entonces Lucy se volteo y miró a una peli rosa de cabello largo en una coleta, sus ojos jades mostraban ese brillo de felicidad, llevaba un vestido y unas sandalias.

-Yo bueno…. Compre un libro- susurro evitándola mirarla, lo de Natsu la avergonzó y más enfrente de Hana, eso era lo peor.

-Eh le gustan los libros a mí también-sonrio la peli rosa, Lucy la miró "Natsu no mentía" y ahí estaba de nuevo ese imbécil.

-Bueno me voy Hana-chan nos vemos luego- susurro está cuando Hana se puso enfrente de ella y sonrió- Que pasa esa sonrisa es de travesura-

-Jejeje Lucy-san comamos juntas- sonrió Hana Lucy ladeo la cabeza, con cara de ¿What?

No sé qué situación era está pero esta niña, no le pude decir que no, estaba platicando, ella me había dicho que tenía los mismos poderes que Natsu, otra destructora pensé, yo por otro lado cuando le conté que usaba magia para invocar espíritus se sorprendió, y así siguió la pequeña interrogándome, grandioso esa niña era mejor que lo que pensaba.

-Lucy-san una última pregunta- agrego está comiendo su helado, yo suspire que más quería saber, le conté casi toda mi vida bueno a excepción de unas cosas.

-Claro pero deja lo de "san" vale el oírlo de ti, no se no me gusta-agregue, la niña asintió y se sonrojo.

-Tú a ti bueno… como decirlo… te gusta mi padre-

* * *

Lo había dicho no había vuelta atrás es que grandioso la duda me comía por dentro, mi padre estaba loquito que digo loquito, estaba bien clavadito con Lucy, y ella que sentía, por alguna razón quería ver a mi padre feliz, y si era con esa chica no me interpondría, la verdad ella no están mala como la imaginaba, y ahora yo quería saber sus sentimientos, y soy una niña de 13 años quien lo diría.

-Q-Que. Pregunta es esa- tartamudeo la chica, yo sonreí según decía en ese libro que cuando una mujer se pone nerviosa buena señal, eso significa enamoramientos, bueno algo así.

-Bueno esto, quieres otro helado- me sonrió, ella estaba cambiando la conversación.

-Vamos contesta ahora…- dije molesta solo debía decir sí o no, entonces ella sonrió macabramente, me dieron escalofríos.

-Y dime a ti te gusta Eis, Hana-chan-

-Que- grite sonrojándome, ella se empezó a burlar- No te rías…-

-Es que ji, eres tan linda como él, sabes igual se sonrojo cuando le conté, había confesado su secreto, el de que te amaba- termino de decir, sentía vergüenza bueno Eis era guapo, y educado bueno ah, pero por otro lado estaba Alejandro él siempre me decía que me quería pero entonces.

-Ja eso se le llama psicología inversa que te parece, no me dices y yo no te digo nada- propuso Lucy, yo la mire y asentí, era vergonzoso, entonces ella pidió otro helado, como una chica lograba eso, debía leer más o pedir consejos a Erza si eso debía hacer.

-Bueno comamos- dijo esta con una sonrisa, definitivamente ese mujer me agradaba.

* * *

Esa niña era más despierta que nada mira que preguntar tan semejante cosas, pero bueno alabada sea la psicología inversa, sin darme cuenta me empecé a reír.

-Qué te pasa acabas de acordarte de tus maldades- agrego Eis quien comía una manzana, yo lo mire, después de comer con Hana ella se fue sonrojada, como no esa chica no me engañaba y sentía algo más por mi adorado Eis.

-Nada digamos que tengo valiosa información, y eso me ayudara en un futuro-

-Claro como digas- me dijo cuándo Juvia salió de su cuarto, llevaba una blusa de tirantes con una mini falda, y unas botas con el pelo suelto.

-Mamá así saldrás, que guapa te ves- la elogio Eis lo cual provoco un sonrojo en la peli azul, yo por otro lado opte por ponerme un vestido que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón, y un collar.

-Gracias Eis, pero tú también estas muy guapo- agrego está mirando a su hijo, este llevaba una camiseta azul, con unos jeans y unos tenis, con una banda en la cabeza, mocoso solo tenía 13 años y míralo.

-Tú crees-

-Quien lo diría, así que quieres impresionar a Hana- agregue lo cual el me miró, sonrojado.

-No es eso…-

-Claro como digas- agregue parándome de mi asiento-Bien vámonos ya que la fiesta empezara y somos las invitadas de honor- dijo y me incline y estire la mano a Juvia- Hermosa dama me concedería el honor-

Ella me miró riendo, en eso Eis me agarro la mano.

-Encantado-

-Que desde cuando eres así- agregue bromeando, Eis me saco la lengua y nos agarró a las dos de la mano, era más o menos de la estatura de Juvia, a mí me llagaba a la nariz, creo que le dimos mucho calcio, entonces los tres salimos de la casa.

Cuando llegaron al gremio todos los recibieron con un grito, el gremio estaba de cabeza como siempre en las fiestas de Fairy Tail, rápidamente Lucy y juvia fueron rodeadas por las personas que no las habían visto, Erza miraba todo desde su asiento con su hijo a lado de ella.

-Mamá ella era antes parte de tú equipo-pregunto el peli azul, Erza asintió.

-Después de que ella se fue, nadie pudo reemplazarla- agrego Titania observando como la rubia era atacada por Levy.

Lucy sonreía, se sentía feliz, entonces observo como Natsu, Happy y Hana entraban al gremio, se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza, lo ocurrido esa tarde le avergonzaba.

Natsu observaba como Lucy era aplastada por sus nakamas, algunos lloraban otros reían, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero entonces volteo a ver a Hana pero esta solo lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Que pasa Hana-pregunto este nervioso, está ladeo su cabeza y sonrió pícaramente.

-Nada papi, me voy a jugar con Rose- y diciendo esto la niña salió disparada, Happy por otro lado buscaba a cierta gatita blanca cuando encontró a Wendy.

-Wendy y Charle-

Wendy suspiro y miró a Happy- NO quiso venir, después de ver a Lucy-san no ha querido venir al gremio, de hecho ni siquiera ha saludado a Lucy-san y Juvia-san-

-Qué raro- agrego Happy al ararse en la mesa, Wendy recordó lo que había dicho Charle "_Recuerda esto Wendy de ahora en adelante, las cosas se pondrán feas" _a que se referiría Charle, se preguntaba la dragón Slayer cuando miró a Lucy y Juvia.

La fiesta duró hasta la madrugada, Lucy y Juvia platicaban con sus compañeros, Eis trataba de acercarse a Hana quien corría avergonzada por la presencia de este, Alejandro por otro lado era perseguido por la linda rose, a cada momento aprovechaba para abrazarlo, sin lugar a dudas una mini-Juvia había tomado el gremio.

Natsu y Gray, miraban a las dos chicas de su vida platicando, cuando Gray se le ocurrió algo.

-Tengo una idea para que Juvia nos cuente por qué se fueron-

-Así cual- susurro Natsu viéndolo, Gray sonrió pidió una botella de licor a Mirajane, cuando se alejó de la barra, Natsu lo observo tomándose su bebida.

-Juvia bebe conmigo- agrego Gray al acercarse a la peli azul quien platicaba con Wendy.

-Esto Gray-sama, yo no…-

-Vamos como los viejos tiempos, a parte no te interrogare con nada, solo bebamos como dos viejos amigos- agrego este sonriendo, Juvia volteó la cabeza cuando observo a Lucy mirándola.

-H-A-Z-L-O- leyó los labios de Lucy, Juvia se sonrojo y asintió, ella y Gray se fueron al fondo del gremio, Lucy sonrió su amiga necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, y más si se trataba de su felicidad.

-Entonces aprendiste nuevas habilidades- la saco de sus pensamientos Erza, Lucy la miró y asintió.

-Bueno solo la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la magia bueno no tanto-

-Que has hecho todo este tiempo Lucy- dijo está poniendo una cara tenebrosa, Lucy se exalto- Que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo-

Lucy agacho la cabeza, no podía decirlo aun nada a nadie, cuando se acercó Levy.

-Bueno me perdí de algo- agrego está sonriendo.

-Y Gajeel- pregunto Lucy, Levy sonrió.

-Fue a dejar a Eidan, ya que vio cierta tensión- guiño un ojo la peli azul, Lucy sonrió cuando Erza interrumpió.

-A todo esto donde están esos mocosos- agrego Erza, Lucy ladeo la cabeza confundida- Bueno Eis y Ale no se llevan muy bien que digamos, son como Natsu y Gray-

-Lo traerá en los genes- susurro Lucy inclinándose- Lo siento Eis es un crio aún, me avergüenzo de él-

-Oye- grito Eis desde otra mesa, Lucy le saco la lengua, entonces siguieron platicando, ya era tarde pero el gremio seguía festejando y más el maestro que competía con Cana, a haber quien bebía más, Hana se mantenía alejada de Eis pues su presencia le incomodaba, entonces observo como su mamá se acercaba a Natsu entonces fue corriendo a ella.

-Natsu veo que no le quitas los ojos de encima- agrego molesta la Stratuss, Natsu la miró y volteó su cabeza- Que carajos tiene ella que te hace estar como, un completo imbécil-

-No lo sé, respóndeme tú, porque no solo me dejas de una vez en paz, no ya tienes a Sting- agrego este, Lissana apretó los dientes.

-Te recuerdo que eres el padre de mi hija y me debes respeto-

-Te respeto Lissana, pero tú a mí no, te lo dije no es así que no esperaras nada más de mí- agrego secamente el Dragón Slayer, Lissana le iba a responder cuando Hana se acercó.

-Mamá a que hora llegaste-

-Lo siento pero ya me voy, tú padre hace que se me amargue la boca- agrego la peli blanca cuando miró a Hana- Recuerda esto Hana, Lucy es la culpable de todo, es una bruja, recuérdalo…-

-Te equivocas ella no es así- grito Hana haciendo que todos se callaran y las miraran, Lissana se quedó muda al igual que Natsu, Hana se tapó la boca que había dicho, Lissana apretó los dientes y le dedico una mirada de repulsión, lo cual provoco la tristeza de la peli rosa.

-Cree lo que quieras- y diciendo esto la peli blanca salió del gremio, Hana apretó los puños y salió corriendo del gremio, Natsu fue tras ella, Eis también sin que nadie lo viera.

Lucy se entristeció como Lissana podría tratar así a su propia hija, entonces suspiro.

-De nuevo no lo puedo creer- susurro Erza, Lucy la miró-Siempre ha sido así con la pequeña-

-Cómo es eso posible que una madre haga eso- agrego Lucy sintiendo asco en el estómago, cuando separó-Me voy chicas nos vemos luego-

-Lu-chan tan pronto-

-Si me siento cansada, disfruten de la fiesta, a por cierto…-miro a la mesa donde estaban Gray y Juvia bebiendo-Échenle un ojo a Juvia me preocupa, o díganle a Eis que la cuide- y diciendo esto Lucy salió del gremio.

-Hana abre la puerta- dijo Natsu pero no recibió respuesta así que entro sin pedir permiso, encontrando a su hija en la cama, este suspiro y se sentó a lado de ella.

-Porque dije eso papá, yo no quería gritarle a mamá…-

-Lo sé pero ya sabes cómo es Lissa… tú madre- agrego este mirando a su hija, esta lo miró sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Sabes a veces pienso que ella no es… bueno no me quiere- agrego Hana abrazaba a su padre, este la abraso acariciando su cabeza.

* * *

-Vaya, que teatrito fuiste hacer- agrego Sting mirando a Lissana quien se empinaba el vino-Porque no solo dices la verdad-

-Cállate Sting no lo hare- agrego está mirando al piso-Nunca me perdonarían-

-En serio es solo eso, o acaso ya te remuerde la consciencia-

-No lo sé pero la mocosa, al parecer está sintiendo apego por Lucy-

-Bueno es normal ya que ella es su hija- soltó de golpe Sting, Lissana se mordió el labio- Recuerdo ese día hace 13 años tú no- entonces Lissana empezó a recordar su pecado contra Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Después que se fuera Lucy del gremio, me sentí la ganadora de Natsu, pero este no me hacía caso se la pasaba triste, lo cual me causo rabia, porque si ella ya no estaba ahí porque él seguía así, un día le platique sobre casarnos.

-Lo siento Lissana no me casare contigo, no te amo pero me hare cargo del bebe-

Me había dicho, lo cual me causo más rabia él no se iba a casar conmigo, un día sin querer caí pegándome en el vientre poco después perdí al bebe, me espante ahora como tendría a Natsu solo para mí, entonces decidí irme de vacaciones con el pretexto de que estaba tensa entonces me fui por siete meses, se suponía que debía llegar al gremio con un bebe pero de donde sacaría un bebe.

Entonces la vi, mis ojos no lo podían creer, sentía enojo y a la vez asombro, era Lucy estaba embarazada, no lo podía creer, pero de quien sería, al parecer tenía los mismos meses que se supone tenía yo, y sin darme cuenta la seguí.

Cuando al parecer entro en parto, se desplomo en su puerta una mujer la ayuda y entraron al departamento, pasaron como 15 minutos cuando la mujer salió apresurada, dejando la puerta abierta, entonces me acerque y este, y lo que vi me dejo helada.

Lucy había tenido una niña, me acerque y la vi bien, tenía un mechón rosa, es bebe era de Natsu y de ella, en ese momento me entraron unas ganas de matarla ahí mismo con todo y mocosa, entonces se me vino una idea.

Observe a Lucy que al parecer se había desmayado por el parto, entonces tome a la niña en brazos, y la cobije bien, esta sería mi carta de triunfo contra Natsu, pero vi a Lucy entonces sentí una opresión en el pecho.

-Mi bebe- susurro esta, cuando voltee la cabeza.

-Lo siento Lucy, pero no estoy dispuesta a perder a Natsu por tú culpa- entonces como una criminal salí del departamento sin ningún testigo o eso creí.

-Robar bebes que bajo has caído- agrego Sting que miró todo, yo me espante acoso me delataría.

-No dejare que esa maldita se quede con Natsu- grite haciendo que él bebe llorara, Sting me observo triste, yo me sobresalte cuando él se me acerco.

-Te creí una mujer mejor, que equivocado estaba-

-Piensa lo que quieras que, acaso me delataras-

-No de hecho no lo hare- me sorprendí ante sus palabras, entonces lo mire confundida.

-Porque-

-Porque dices, ni yo mismo lo sé pero algo si se, que de ahora en adelante deberás hacer todo lo que diga si no quieres que te descubra- me había amenazado el rubio, esa noche los dos compartimos mi pecado, el de robarle un hijo a una madre.

-Pero no sirvió de nada- susurro Lissana sirviéndose otro trago- Natsu no se caso conmigo, termino queriendo más a su hija que a mí…-

-Natsu-san amará siempre a Lucy deberías resignarte-

-Pero, ya que no me dio su amor, Lucy jamás sabrá que esa mocosa es suya, buscará y seguirá buscando sin saber que su hija está enfrente de sus ojos- sonrió macabramente la albina, Sting solo negó con la cabeza preguntándose porque la había ayudado, y siempre obteniendo la misma respuesta, porque amaba a esa chica enloquecida por un hombre que no la amaba.

-No puede ser- susurro el peli negro al taparse la boca y salir corriendo del lugar- Es cierto… Hana y Lucy son madre eh hija- susurro Eis sorprendido por lo dicho por Lissana…

* * *

**Esa Lissana hija de la la *Censurado* ok y ahora que pasará Hana es la bebe que le robarón a Lucy por la cual ella a llorado incontables noches, la cual a buscado como loca, y ahora esta tan cercas y a la vez tan lejos de ella...**

**Eis le dirá la verdad a Lucy... que pasará cuando la Heartfilia sepa la verdad, Lucy y Natsu volverán hacer felices, Juvia y Gray podrán crear una familia,**

**Hana odiará a Lissana muchas pregunta pero esto será para el **

_**siguiente capítulo:**_

_** La Flor en el Fango**_

**Mina espero sus amados Reviews y pues que la historia haya sido de su agrado... Bye Bye**


	5. Chapter 5 Flor en el Fango

Mina-san hihihihihihi

Bueno les traigo un capítulo nuevo y muy genial... aunque les digo me deprimi está mañana :( ya que me llego un msm de uno de mis fics y creanme me dolio en el kokoro...

De hecho ya me había desmotivado en hacer fics pero bueno hare estos y despues lo pensare si vuelvo hacer alguno... Aunque posiblemente si lo haga...

Bueno quería compartir esto con ustedes :)

Y pues dejemos de hablar y empecemos el capítulo...

Neko empieza el resumen...

* * *

**_Flor en el Fango._**

Llegue a un hermoso prado, lleno de flores, jazmines, lirios, cuando lo vi, un pequeño bulto, me acerque lentamente cuando me tape la boca, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, era eso lo que tanto estaba buscando.

-Un bebe- susurre cuando me hinque y lo tome en mis brazos, pero cuando lo destape no había nada, la cobija estaba vacía, corrí desesperada buscándolo, pero no lo encontraba, caí en el prado, rendida exhausta, cuando me di cuenta que estaba atrapada, en un pantano y enfrente de mi de nuevo, esa niña que nunca puedo alcanzar.

-NO, NO, NO- grite desesperada incorporándome en la cama, mi corazón latía como loco, eran las 12 de la noche, entonces me di cuenta que solo era un sueño, un horrible sueño, me abrace a mí misma, cuando empecé a llorar.

-Tía…- entró Eis a mi habitación- De nuevo pesadillas…- yo asentí ante su pregunta, desde ese día, siempre tengo estos horribles sueños, las lágrimas nunca cesan, Eis se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Tranquila todo estará bien- me susurro ese chico, aunque tiene trece años, comprende ya el mundo en el que estoy rodeada, me siento aliviada, él y Juvia siempre están ahí cuando las pesadillas regresan, atormentándome cada noche, y haciéndome saber que jamás encontrare a mi bebe.

-Vaya que te pasa te quedarás así- susurre Eis me soltó y me saco la lengua, yo reí ante su acto, y pensar que este niño pudo haber sido mi hijo, cuando me hundí en mi tristeza, ignorando todo lo que me rodeaba, Juvia había tenido a su bebe, al pequeño Eis.

* * *

Ese día yo estaba decidida a que encontraría a mi bebe, pero jamás me imagine que Juvia haría algo así.

-Toma Lucy te doy a mi hijo…- me había dicho acercándome al bebe, yo me quede pasmada estática, acaso esa chica era realmente tonta.

-Que estás diciendo tonta, como crees eres una tonta- le había gritado cuando las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, al igual que las mías.

-Es que yo no pude protegerte, lo prometí… pero no estaba ahí contigo…. Y por eso tú bebe...-

-Cállate tonta, no digas otra cosa o juró que te mató, Juvia es tú hijo no es el mío- le había dicho cuando vi al bebe en su regazo- Es él bebe fruto de tú amor por el estúpido tsundere de Gray, acaso no confía en que yo encuentre a mi bebe, no me tienes fe…-

-Lucy-

-Por eso, no lo vuelvas a decir eso, cuida y ama a tú hijo Juvia, porque es horrible el saber que él no está contigo…- Juvia me abrazo cuando las lágrimas cayeron más por mis mejillas recordando el terrible vacío que sentía en mi alma.

* * *

-Toma- me dijo Eis acercándome una taza de té, yo la bebí, ese chico a pesar de todo siempre está atento de mí, sabe lo que eh pasado y lo que sufro, apreció que Juvia y Eis estuvieran siempre conmigo apoyándome.

-Gracias- susurre pero observe que Eis me miraba muy fijamente- Que pasa acoso piensas cosas raras…-

-No es eso es bueno…- hizo una pausa ladee mi cabeza, que le pasaba estaba demasiado raro.

-Que acaso te peleaste con Hana-chan- sonreí pícaramente, él se tensó, bingo estaba así por Hana-chan- Vamos Eis sabes sé que Hana…-

-No es eso, Lucy que pasaría si… ¿Tú hija estuviera aquí? –

-Que- susurre que estaba diciendo, mi hija aquí- Eis que estás diciendo, hay algo que quieras contarme- le pregunte pero el solo me miraba fijamente, o acaso el sabía algo de mi hija, había descubierto algo.

* * *

Eis se quedó callado, sabía que debía decirle a Lucy pero no pudo, ya que no tenía pruebas suficientes contra Lissana, era su palabra contra la de ella, así que decidió guardar silencio.

-No nada no me hagas caso, mejor vuelve a dormir vale-

Lucy frunció el ceño, Eis se exalto.

-En serio no pasa nada, o quieres decirme algo…-

-Jejeje no solo pensaba cosas raras, mejor ya me voy- diciendo esto el peli negro se paró de la cama, Lucy suspiro y sonrió.

-Mejor ve a ver a tú madre de seguro ya debe estar dando un show…-

-Espera está tomando alcohol-

-O si… y recuerdas que la última vez nos metimos en problemas por eso- agrego Lucy sonriendo.

-NO la última vez tuvimos que pagar el camello, y nos metimos en problemas con un gremio… me voy – y diciendo esto Eis salió disparado, Lucy se levantó de la cama y miró el cielo, la luna llena alumbraba su oscura y fría habitación, en el cual los horribles recuerdos volvían como un tifón llenándola de tristeza y melancolía.

-Natsu recuerdas esa noche fue igual, cuando nuestro bebe fue concebido- susurro Lucy cuando toco su estómago.

* * *

Natsu iba de vuelta al gremio, se quedó en casa hasta que Hana se quedó dormida, Happy se había quedado con ella, aun no podía creer que Lissana se comportará así con su propia hija.

-Vaya que día- susurro cuando abrió las puertas del gremio, en eso Jet salió corriendo, Natsu se quedó en shock cuando vio todo el show.

-Waaaaa QUIEN ME ESTÁ RETANDO EH, IPP ACASO QUIEREN PELEAR…- gritaba una borracha Juvia arriba de una de las mesas, mientras lanzaba sus ataques de agua, y aprisionaba a los integrantes del gremio, en candados.

-Qué es esto- había gritado Natsu cuando Gray se acercó a él- Gray esa es Juvia-

Señalo Natsu a la peli azul, quien estaba retando a todos, al parecer una nueva Titania hacia su aparición en el gremio, entonces Gray sonrió.

-Juvia cambio mucho, me gusta más- había dicho Gray observando como su amada Juvia peleaba con una chica.

-En serio me das miedo Gray, bueno embriagarla sirvió de algo-

-Jajajaja, no…- se deprimió el Fullbuster- Cuando se puso así estaba a apenas empezando a tomar-

-Sí que no es buena tomando- agrego Natsu, cuando el gremio se quedó en silencio, volteó lentamente topándose con la mirada de la chica de agua, quien lo observaba molesta y ¿Furiosa?.

-N-A-T-S-U D-R-A-G-N-E-E-L- susurro cada silaba la chica cuando se lanzó a él, aprisionándolo, Gray por su parte estaba que se moría de celos ya que Natsu estaba siendo aprisionado por Juvia.

-Juvia contrólate- había dicho este cuando Juvia se quedó quieta y lo miró, seguía encima de él, entonces las lágrimas salieron de sus mejillas.

-QUEUEUEUEUE PASA- grito eufórico el Dragneel cuando Juvia empezó apegarle en el pecho.

-Ara esa escena no debería ser con Gray- agrego Mirajane quien estaba detrás de la barra con Rose, protegiéndose de Juvia.

-Vaya hasta que se calmó, Natsu más te vale que no la sueltes- grito Scarlet.

-NATSU QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A JUVIA- grito molesto Gray.

-Acaso no ves que soy yo aquí el perjudicado- Natsu había respondido ofendido, entonces Juvia empezó a sollozar.

-Lucy lo siento…-empezó a decir la chica todo el gremio se quedó en silencio- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…-

-Juvia que te pasa- susurro Erza cuando se acercó a la escena.

-Yo en verdad ipp no la pude proteger, siento a verlos dejado solos, lo siento Lucy que su bebe se haya perdido….

3…..2…..1… Boom.

-QUEEEEE- se oyó el grito del gremio.

-Bebe que un bebe- empezó Gray a gritar como loco, Erza y Mirajane se quedaron pálidas por la sorpresa cuando miraron a Natsu.

El Dragneel estaba en shock, que acababa de oír, tomó de los hombros a Juvia.

-Juvia que dijiste- susurro este cuando la chica lo observo sonrojada- Juvia Lucy que…-

-Je, ipp Lucy tuvo un bebe, no lo sabías…- había declarado la Loxar todo el gremio no lo creía y más el dragón Slayer, Gray se acercó a estos dos.

-Natsu tranquilo…-

-De quien, quien es el padre Juvia…-

-ja jajajaja ipp el padre bueno el padre es, es….- pero la chica no hablo porque s había desmayado.

-No me jodas, Juvia dime – empezó a zangolotearla el Dragneel cuando Gray se la quitó tomándola en brazos.

-Natsu es suficiente está borracha-

En eso las puertas del gremio se abrieron y Eis se tomó la cara con las manos, al ver todo el gremio de cabeza.

-Porque le dan alcohol a ella, no saben que no es buena tomando-

Claro bonita hora lo venía a decir, el peli negro observo que todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-Que pasa…-

En eso Natsu salió corriendo del gremio, Eis se quedó en shock entonces Gray se acercó a él con Juvia en brazos.

-Porque no dijiste que Lucy estaba embarazada o había tenido un bebe- pregunto el Fullbuster, Eis se quedó congelado, entonces observo a su padre el cual estaba muy serió.

-Quien lo dijo… espera no me digas…-

-Si tú madre acaba de soltar toda la sopa-

Eis se quedó pensativo cuando reacciono salió corriendo del gremio, Gray suspiro y salió del gremio con Juvia en brazos, todos a dentro del gremio seguían callados y en estado de shock.

Eis llego antes a la casa observando que no había pasado nada, cerró la puerta con llave, y la atranco con una silla, Natsu no tardaría en llegar y no debía hacer que Lucy recordará su cruel pasado, en eso empezaron a golpear la puerta.

-ABRE LUCY DEBEMOS HABLAR- gritaba el Dragneel.

-Largo Natsu-san no debe hablar con Lucy- grito el peli negro, cuando los golpees se hicieron más fuertes.

-No te metas en esto niño, es asunto de Lucy y mío así que habré la puerta-

-No acaso no lo ve, si habla con ella, ella volverá a llorar váyase…-gritaba el peli negro observando el cuarto de Lucy rezando que no despertará.

* * *

Lucy abrió los ojos al oír ruido, entonces se paró de la cama, entonces se dirigió a la puerta, cuando escucho gritos se congelo al reconocer una de esas voces.

-Natsu- susurro cuando abrió la puerta encontrándose con la puerta de la entrada destruida, y a Natsu y Eis peleando.

-No váyase- gritaba Eis, Natsu tenía una cara sombría cuando le grito.

-Debo saberlo, quien es el padre de ese bebe- entonces Lucy cayó de rodillas, Natsu y Eis voltearon a ver a la chica que estaba pasmada.

-Tía- susurro Eis cuando llego hasta la rubia quien tenía la cabeza agachada, Natsu la observo con miedo, tenía que saberlo y lo haría.

-Lucy tenemos que hablar…-

-No Natsu-san no le haga esto a ella…-había respondido el pequeño Eis cuando Lucy lo miró y sonrió.

-Bo te preocupes Eis estaré bien, déjame hablar a solas con él, juró que no pasará nada, vale-

-Está bien- susurro este cuando se paró y salió de la casa, Lucy observo a Natsu, tenía miedo de decir la verdad, quizás era hora de sacar las verdades que oculto hace trece años.

-Natsu por favor arregla mi puerta- susurro está cerrando sus ojos, Natsu puso la puerta en su lugar y miró a la rubia.

-Qué significa eso de que tuviste un bebe- directo al grano, Lucy agacho la mirada y se mordió el labio- Que significa esto Lucy…-

-NO tiene nada que ver contigo, si tuco un bebe o no es mi problema…-

-Y donde está, acaso te acostaste con otro hombre-

Lucy miró horrorizada al Dragneel.

-Por supuesto que no, nunca volví a acostarme con otro hombre…- grito está cuando las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Natsu la observo, entonces se acercó a ella, y la tomo del brazo obligándola a parase.

-Entonces Lucy… de que bebe hablaba Juvia…-

-Natsu, yo no, Natsu-

-Dímelo estoy desesperado, siento que me voy a volver loco- susurro este viéndola a la cara, Lucy trago y empezó a sollozar.

-Yo…estaba embarazada cuando me fui del gremio… ese bebe es… es…. Tuyo Natsu- había susurrado ella, Natsu se quedó en shock, Lucy seguía llorando.

-Porque no me dijiste porque…-

-Porque ja… no me hagas reír Natsu- sonrió está mirándolo- Lissana también estaba embrazada y al parecer la aceptaste a ella-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Entonces porque te acostaste con ella dime- había gritado Lucy Natsu la tomo de los hombros.

-Fue un error, yo estaba demasiado tomado, pero eso fue después de que tú y yo…. Lissana sabía de eso y por eso tomó el control esa noche, Lucy yo no amo a Lissana…-

-Pero eso no quita que tienes una hija con ella, dime que hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho eso en ese momento, que hubieras hecho…-

-Me hubiera casado contigo- soltó el Dragneel, Lucy sintió como su cara se sonrojaba, Natsu sonrió- Me hubiera casado contigo, pero hubiera cuidado también de Hana, las hubiera cuidado a los tres, porque yo no puedo amar a Lissana…-

-Natsu-

-Porque a la que amo es a ti Lucy…. Desde hace trece años no eh dejado de amarte- agrego este mirándola sonrojado, las lágrimas salieron más rápido de los ojos de Lucy, entonces Natsu la abrazo, está igual lo abrazo.

-Lucy te extrañe, me dolió que te fueras estaba tan confundido pensaba que tú no me querías…-

-Natsu… yo igual te extrañaba pero no podía solo regresar… ahora todo está mal-

-Porque está mal, donde está nuestro hijo Lucy- susurro este cuando la miró, Lucy empezó a temblar, Natsu la observo cuando ella empezó a negar con la cabeza, el corazón de Natsu se contrajo.

-Lo perdí, no me lo robaron Natsu, el día que di a luz me lo robaron, lo eh buscado por todos lados pero no no…. Natsu mi bebe- lloraba Lucy cuando Natsu la abrazo, no podía creer lo que Lucy le decía ella su hijo de los dos había sido robado.

* * *

Eis estaba afuera de la casa tratando de oír lo que decían pero no escuchaba nada.

-Maldición no oigo nada- susurro tratando de alcanzar la ventana la cual estaba un poco alta- Grandioso-

-No es bueno espiar la conversaciones de los adultos- susurro Gary, el peli negro se exalto y lo miró- Así que Natsu está hablando con Lucy mmm…-

-Esto donde está mi mamá- pregunto Eis, Gray lo miró y sonrió.

-En mi casa, está demasiado ahogada en licor-

-Ya veo bueno yo…-

-Espera a dónde vas- lo detuvo el Fullbuster, Eis se exalto al ver la expresión sombrío de este- Tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente-

-Eh- agrego Eis quien fue jalado por el Fullbuster. "Ahora si estoy muerto"….

* * *

-La eh buscado por diferentes ciudades pero no la encuentro- susurro Lucy quien tenía agarrado sus piernas y oculta su rostro en ellas, Natsu estaba hincado enfrente de ella.

-Ya veo-

-Por eso no regresábamos a Fairy Tail y no pretendíamos hacerlo, pero el imbécil de Eis se unió y no nos quedó más remedio que regresar- alzo su cara mirando a Natsu.

-Lucy tranquila ahora todo estará bien- susurro este acercándose a ella, y tomó su cara entre sus manos- Encontraremos a nuestra hija y seremos una familia-

-No digas esas cosas- susurro Lucy apartando la mirada, Natsu se impresiono- Tú tienes a Hana como se pondría ella…-

-Hana siempre supo que la persona que amaba eras tú- agrego Natsu ocasionando el sonrojo de la Heartfilia- Y pues Lissana ya ves cómo es con ella, Hana necesita una familia estable, y yo quiero esa familia contigo…-

-Natsu, yo no sé…. Y si Hana no me acepta- agregó Lucy cuando Natsu la beso.

-Yo sé que te querrá, es una niña buena, dulce, simpática, y linda lo hará Lucy- susurro este cuando unió su frente con la de ella- Así que Lucy nunca más te vayas de mi lado-

-No lo hare Natsu- susurro está cuando los dos se besaron.

Lucy paso sus manos por el cuello del Dragón Slayer, mientras este la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama, tocándose, besándose, amándose deseando desde hace trece años sentir el cuerpo del otro, las caricias que los hacían perder el control, los besos que provocaban un hambre que al parecer no cesaba si no era con los labios del otro, esa noche el cuarto se sumergió por los gemidos de los dos, llamándose dulcemente, besándose recuperando e l tiempo perdido,sintiendo bajo sus manos las palpitaciones del otro, esa noche los dos se demostraron su amor una vez más.

Lucy dormía plácidamente, Natsu la tenía abrazada, entonces este se acercó y la beso abrazándola, sumergiéndola en su pecho desnudo.

-Lucy la encontraremos, encontraremos a nuestra niña ya lo verás y los cuatro formaremos una familia…-susurro tiernamente, una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de la rubia y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

* * *

Y que les pareció bueno Natsu y Lucy vuelven a estar juntos, una platica de padre eh hijo entre Eis y Gray una Juvia borracha (La segunda Titania) y los secretos se irán descubriendo...

Eis le dirá a alguien el pecado de Lissana, que hará el gremio cuando se enteren de la verdad...

Hana aceptara a Lucy como una amiga al enterarse de la relación de ella y su padre...

Lissana su pecado está casi por descubrirse ...

Mina espero sus amados comentarios :3

_**Siguiente capítulo:**_

_**Pecado al Descubierto...**_

_**Las mentiras son buenas ocultándolas, pero tarde o temprano salen a la luz por personas que apreciabas mucho...**_

_**La verdad y el pecado serán descubiertos...**_

_**Mina nos vemos en la siguiente actualización...**_


	6. Chapter 6 Pecado al Descubierto

**Hola chicos lo se, lo se debo morir, me eh tardado en actualizar este fic pero que creen ya actualice xD, esta vez las mentiras salen a la luz xD veamos como serán las cosas de aquí en adelante uuuuu suspenso :3  
**

**Gracias a los que comentan y pusieron mi fic en favoritos TwT y por los comentarios arigatou-**

**Bueno sin mas que decir comencemos**

**~Neko narra la historia ya ~**

* * *

**_El pecado al Descubierto…._**

Gray arrastro a Eis hasta su casa dejándolo libre cuando llegaron.

-Qué te pasa- grito Eis al limpiarse la ropa, pero se quedó callado al ver la mirada seria de Gray- Oye…-

-Ahora si dime porque nunca me dijiste la verdad- demando el Fullbuster molesto, Eis agacho la mirada- Porque no me dijiste que eras mi hijo, que creías que pasaría si no me lo decías-

-Yo…bueno…no…-Eis empezó a tartamudear su cuerpo empezó a temblar- Yo solo pensaba que jamás me ibas a reconocer como tú hijo….es por eso que decidí solo ser un aprendiz, y nunca decírtelo lo siento…-

Gray se impresiono a las palabras del peli negro, suspiro y abrazo a Eis.

-Eh-

-Tonto, como no te aceptaría si eres el hijo de la mujer que amo, si me lo hubieras dicho, te hubiera obligado a decirme porque se había ido Juvia y donde estaba, jamás te hubiera negado Eis-

-Yo… lo siento- susurro Eis al abrazar a Gray el cual sonrió- Papá siempre quise decirte así-

-De ahora en adelante puedes decirlo hijo- agrego Gray son deshacer el abrazo, una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Eis el cual asintió.

Desperté dios me dolía tanto la cabeza, me incorpore jamás había tomado tanto como anoche, bueno solo una vez y esa vez nos metimos en un gran lio.

-Duele-

-Toma-

-Gracias- susurre al aceptar el vaso con agua, espera vaso con agua, voltee y me encontré con esos ojos negros que me miraban fijamente-Gray-sama que haces en mi casa- grite nerviosa, él me sonrió lo cual me hizo poner roja.

-Esta es mi casa Juvia, anoche te traje estabas ahogada en alcohol, nunca imagine que tú en especial tú acabarías borracha-

Yo solo voltee la cabeza avergonzada tenía vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido, Gray-sama se acercó a mi quedando a poco centímetros de mi cara, lo cual por reflejo me hice para atrás.

-Gray…. Que haces-

-Hable con Eis- dijo repentinamente, yo me impresione pero tarde o temprano Gray-sama debía hablar con mi hijo lo que me preocupa es que tanto le habrá dicho ese niño.

-Y bueno que le dijiste-

-Le deje en claro que yo jamás lo hubiera negado, ya que-tomó mi mano y la beso- Es el hijo de la mujer que amo…-

-Eh…ara…eh- me puse nerviosa el corazón palpitaba como loco, que había dicho acaso él se estaba confesando, una confesión de Gray-sama.

-Porque pones esa cara creí habértelo dejado claro no, ahora quiero saber Juvia Loxar- dijo de repente sin soltar mi mano, y con su mano libre tomó mi cara- Quieres hacer una familia conmigo-

Sentimientos locos nacieron dentro de mi pecho, mi Gray-sama me estaba pidiendo formar una familia con él, esto no era parte de mi imaginación, no era real muy real, una familia con Gray y Eis las personas que más amo, una familia como debió haber sido hace 13 años, pero eso significaría dejar sola a Lucy, que pasaría si ella se queda sola, no puedo dejarla sola no puedo, debemos buscar a su hija, no puedo, pero mi felicidad, no puedo debo ayudarle despues de todo fue mi culpa el dejarla sola cuando me necesito, por eso su hija le fue arrebatada.

Aparte mi mano y me aleje de él, me pare de la cama con trabajo.

-No lo siento no puedo-

-Juvia porque, te quiero y sé que tú igual me quieres no es así- susurro al mirarme, yo lo mire.

-Yo…. Lo amo Gray-sama pero no puedo dejar sola a Lucy, no debo…-

-Porque Juvia, es más dime el motivo por el que te fuiste- su voz subió de tono al acercarse a mí y tomarme por la cintura- Porque escapaste sabiendo que íbamos a tener un bebe, porque que tiene que ver Lucy en todo esto-

Que podía decir, la verdad, pero eso era deber de Lucy, no puedo mentirle no a él solo esperaba que Lucy me perdonara por lo que iba hacer.

-Juvia- su voz sonó preocupada cuando me di cuenta que las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosas por mis mejillas, no pude más y abrace a mi Gray-sama, tan fuerte que sentía que si lo soltaba se iría de mi lado.

-Yo…se lo debo- susurre con un nudo en la garganta- Porqué… porqué por mi culpa…. La hija de Lucy fue robada Gray-sama- no pude más y solté en llanto, de nuevo ese horrible dolor se apoderó de mí, pero ahora él estaba conmigo con sus brazos alrededor de mí, tan cálido, tan tierno, él estaba aquí y esperaba que me entendiera.

-Que paso Juvia-

.

.

-NO NATSU SUELTAME, ESTO ES MUY APRESURADO- gritaba la Heartfilia al ser cargada por el Dragón Slayer, cuando despertó se encontró con este cocinando, los dos desayunaron, Natsu le dijo que Juvia estaría con Gray pues se había puesto ebria, después de eso el chico había dicho que debían apresurara las cosas.

-Crees que dejare que te vayas de nuevo pues no- sonrió este al mirar la cara enojada de su amada- Hablaremos hoy con Hana verás cómo te aceptará-

-Natsu ere un insensible esto lleva tiempo en que ella se adapte, como es posible que pienses tan tontamente, bájame dije que me bajes- grito esta sin conseguir nada, llegando a las casa del peli rosa este entro encontrándose con Hana y Happy desayunando.

-Naaatsssuuuuuu, que haces con Lucy, espera la has raptado- grito el Neko al ver a Lucy y Natsu sonriendo, Hana escupió su agua al ver la escena.

-PAPÁ QUE RAYOS HACES, BAJA A LUCY EN ESTE MOMENTO-

-Pero-

-BAJALA- el grito de la peli rosa asusto al Dragneel el cual bajo a Lucy- Que haces papá secuestras mujeres o que, espera Lucy que haces con mi padre- pregunto Hana tomando una postura seria, Lucy trago a la pregunta de esta, que le diría que ahora salía con su padre, que serían novios, que.

-Hana amor ven aquí- sonrió el Dragneel al cargar a la peli rosa y darle vueltas- Sabes que te quiero-

-Basta papá jajajaja que intentas hacer…- sonreía la chica mientras Natsu le daba de vueltas, Lucy sonrió ante esa escena, pensando si Natsu sería así con su hija cuando la encontraran, Natsu dejo de darle vueltas a la niña sin bajarla- Que pasa, porque estas feliz-

-Hana Natsu y yo queremos hablar contigo- hablo Lucy, Natsu asintió, los tres se sentaron en el sillón, Hana estaba en las piernas de Natsu-Que pasa-

-Hana bueno esto…. Como lo digo- tartamudeaba la rubia un poco sonrojada, Hana ladeo la cabeza y vio a su padre el cual sonreía.

-Lo que pasa Hana mira, sabes que yo y tú madre tenemos vidas separadas no es así- Hana agacho la cabeza un poco triste pero sonrió, Natsu la abrazo, Lucy sin embargo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, al ver a la niña así- Tú eres lo más importante para mi Hana-

-Lo se papá-

-Pero quería decirte que yo…. Empezare una relación con Lucy- agrego Natsu, los ojos de Hana se abrieron enormes, el silencio domino por un momento en la sala, Hana sonrió y miró a su padre- Hana…-

-Papá quiero que seas feliz- la niña lo abrazo- Y si Lucy te hará feliz lo acepto, tú me has dado mucha felicidad papá, quiero que seas feliz, no me desagradas Lucy- esta vez miró a la rubia- ES más me simpatizas, sería grandioso tenerte como novia de mi papa-

-Hana- susurro Lucy al sonreír- No pienso ocupar el lugar de tú mamá, pero yo amo a tú padre, seamos amigas vale, y quisiera no sé qué llegáramos hacer una familia más adelante- las palabras salieron sin pensar, los ojos de Hana se iluminaron y en un rápido movimiento abrazo a la Heartfilia dejándola impresionada.

-Lucy por favor has feliz a mi papá él se lo merece por hacerme feliz todos estos años- las palabras de la niña hicieron que las lágrimas rodaran por las mejillas de la rubia, la cual abrazo a la pequeña enfrente de ella, hundió su cabeza en el pequeño cuello de la niña con una sonrisa.

-"Que es este sentimiento, es cálido y me hace feliz…. Hana y mi hija las dos las hare muy felices…. Mi pequeña espera que muy pronto te encontrare, y Hana será tú hermana te lo prometo"- pensó Lucy, mientras Natsu miraba a las dos mujeres que más amaba y protegería en el mundo, pero aun faltaba una su hija de él y Lucy la cual empezarían a buscar.

.

.

-Ya veo por eso se fueron- Gray abrazaba a Juvia la cual las lágrimas habían dejado de salir- Pero quien fue como es posible que nadie, se hubiera dado cuenta-

-No lo sabemos Gray-sama pero… no puedo abandonar a Lucy debemos encontrar a su hija por eso-

-Juvia gracias por decírmelo- susurro Gray mientras besaba su frente- Les ayudare a encontrar a la pequeña-

-Gray-sama usted en serio nos ayudaría…- el Fullbuster sonrió.

-Por supuesto después de todo todos somos una familia, ayudaremos a Lucy pero hay que decirle al gremio, verás que encontraremos a esa pequeña Dragona-

-Gracias Gray-sama, aun sabiendo la verdad no me odia por desaparecerme tantos años y haberle ocultado lo de Eis- pregunto la peli azul con un poco de miedo, y sin previo aviso Gray la beso, la peli azul abrió enorme los ojos pero correspondió l beso, los dos se separaron por la falta de aire, los dos se vieron a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Crees que no te eh perdonado aun-

-Gray-sama lo amo demasiado- susurro Juvia al abrazarlo, Gray le devolvió el abrazo.

-Y yo a ti Juvia- los dos se abrazaron por varios minutos, cuando se separaron- Bien ahora vamos con el tonto de Natsu y Lucy para hablar sobre la búsqueda de su hija…-

-Creo que eso no será necesario- la voz de Eis se hizo presente, Juvia corrió y lo abrazo- Mamá basta…-

-Lo siento pero no te había visto- sonrió la peli azul al abrazarlo.

-A que te refieres a que no será necesario – pregunto Gray, Eis lo miro serió y luego a Juvia.

-Mamá, Papá debo decirles algo que oí anoche, no sé si será cierto pero es la única pista que tenemos-

-Eis amor me estas espantando que pasa- pregunto la peli azul Eis suspiro y los miro.

-Hana creo que ella es la hija de Lucy-

-Que- los dos magos se quedaron si habla-Eis que tontería hablas- grito Gray al verlo- Sé que Lissana no ha sido la mejor madre pero decir que Hana es su hija es un poco…-

-Papá sé que tú también lo has notado- agrego Eis mirando a su padre- Hana no se parece en nada a Lissana, pero se parece a Natsu, en los ojos, el pelo, pero acaso nunca has notado su cara-

-Eso bueno- el Fullbuster se quedó pensando y su cara palideció- Una vez cuando Hana se puso un vestido y Mirajane la arreglo, lo note pero…-

-Gray-sama que quiere decir-

-Ese entonces Hana, pensé que era una alucinación- respiro profundamente- Esa vez hicimos una fiesta y Hana se arregló, y por un momento creí que era Lucy pero reaccione e ignore eso…-

-Gray-sama está seguro…-

-Si-

-Yo también lo eh notado- Eis se sentó- Hana se parecerá a Natsu pero le da ciertos toques a Lucy, su cara más que nada tiene una cara muy fina como la de Lucy-

-Bueno hay personas que se parecen, Pero porque estas tan seguro que Hana es hija de Lucy- Juvia pregunto temerosa, la mirada se oscureció dando entender que estaba enfadado.

-Porque lo oí de los labios de Lissana, la oí decírselo a Sting y al parecer el también lo sabía- confeso Eis, la cara de Gray era de sorpresa, Eis miró a su madre-Mamá que debemos hacer…mamá- La cara de la peli azul se tornó sombría y furiosa.

-Yo, la mato, juró que la mató- susurro al tomar sus zapatos y salir corriendo.

.

.

-Hola tía- el grito de la niña alcanzo a Mirajane la cual estaba limpiando unos vasos, se lanzó a ella y la abrazo- Eh venido…-

-Me doy cuenta Hana bienvenida-sonrió la albina como siempre, Hana empezó a ver por todo el gremio.

-Y mi mamá-

-Ella salió a una misión, regresara pronto ya verás-

-Ya veo- susurro Hana, en eso entraron Natsu, Happy y Lucy, sonrió y se subió a una de las mesas- A que no saben que…- el grito de la pequeña Dragón Slayer capto la atención de todos los presentes.

-Hana que vas hacer- susurro Lucy al ver a la niña sonriendo- Espera…-

-Lucy y mi papá son novios- anuncio sin rodeos, muchos se fueron de espaldas otros se les cayeron sus bebidas.

-QUEEEEEEE- el grito se escuchó en todo el gremio.

Natsu y Lucy explicaron todo, Mirajane miró a Hana la cual estaba muy tranquila comiendo un helado mientras su papá explicaba los motivos de su relación repentina con Lucy.

-Hana-chan estas bien con eso- la pregunta de la albina saco a Hana de sus pensamientos.

-A quell te lefieres tía- hablo con la boca llena, ganándose una sonrisa de la albina la cual le limpio la boca con una servilleta.

-A que si estás de acuerdo con que Natsu sea novio de luyc-

-A eso si…-sonrió y miró a su padre y a Lucy- Mi papá no ama a mi mamá eso lo se por eso…. Quiero que mi papá sea feliz con la chica que le guste, crees que so es malo, tampoco quiero que mi mamá sufra… pero la eh visto con Sting-san por eso pienso que no sufrirá que piensas tú tía, crees que acaso estoy haciendo algo malo-

Mirajane miró a la niña con una mirada dulce, esa pequeña había soportado tanto, inclusive no le gustaba que su propia hermana tratara así a la pequeña, Hana había tenido que madurar muy rápido para entender las coas que pasaban entre sus padres, y ahora ella aceptaba a Lucy como la chica que amaba Natsu, la albina abrazo a la niña.

-No es malo desear la felicidad de tú papá Hana, eres muy linda sabes- susurro Mirajane, algo era segur Hana había sacado la amabilidad de su alocado padre.

-Gracias tía- susurro esta con una sonrisa, en eso las puertas del gremio se abrieron, Juvia era sujetada por Gray y Eis.

-Mamá detente- gritaba Eis tratando de detener a una molesta Juvia- No lo hagas…-

-Eis suelta a mamá sabes que no me gusta que me detengan- agrego la peli azul furiosa.

-Juvia tranquila, podemos platicar sobre esto…-

-Que pas aquí- el grito de Lucy puso de nervios a Eis al verla acercarse a su extraña aparición- Eis suelta a tu madre, Gray que acaso eres un niño chiquito-

-Lucy- susurro Gray al soltar a Juvia, la peli azul miró a Lucy pero tristemente, lo cual Eis sabía a donde iba todo esto.

-Lucy- la peli azul abrazo repentinamente a la rubia la cual se quedó estática- Y-

-Juvia que tienes-

-Oe Hielito que pasa aquí- regunto Natsu al acercarse a la escena, Gray miró a Mirajane la cual estaba con Hana.

-Nada, Juvia ven conmigo- y diciendo esto jaló a Juvia separándola de Lucy, fueron a donde estaba Mirajane- Mira podemos hablar, igual con Laxus-

-Esto si- agregó esta soltando a Hana- Vamos arriba- y diciendo esto los cuatro desparecieron del lugar.

-Que pasa- susurro Hana volteando, encontrándose con la cara de Eis muy cercas de la suya, esto ocasiono un sonrojo- QUEUEUEUE PASA EIS-

-Nada solo que eres demasiado bonita para ser su hija- susurro este haciendo que la cara de la peli rosa ardiera como nunca, en eso alguien lo golpeo.

-Ah-

-Oe- Natsu lo sujeto de la playera y lo miró con cara sombría- Vuelve acercarte a mi hija y serás cenizas-

-Eh-

-Natsu en serio que eres celoso- susurro Lucy al ver la escena tan rara que se llevaba a cabo, se acercó a Hana- No crees que Eis es lindo-

-Yoo…..yoooo Lucy moooo- grito Hana al ocultar su rostro en sus manos, sacando una sonrisa a la rubia.

.

.

-Mirajane- susurro Laxus cuando la albina empezaba a despertar- Estas bien…-

-Si no te preocupes- agrego esta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de nuevo-No puedo creerlo- sollozo- Hana no es hija de Lissana y es hija de Lucy…-

-Mira-san- susurro Juvia al voltear la cabeza, Gray miraba a la peli azul- Pero es la verdad, y se que Eis no miente, el jamás lo haría…-

-Pero…Hana y Lissana-

-Mira yo sabía eso- interrumpió Laxus- Lucy se fue embarazada, e igual nos confesó a mí y al viejo que habían robado a su bebe-

-Así es pero…- Makarov se agarro la cabeza- No puedo creer que ella haya hecho algo así-

-Y no hay posibilidad que Eis haya escuchado mal- interrumpió Mirajane, todos se quedaron callados.

-Quizás una prueba de ADN nos sacaría de dudas- sugerió Laxus todos lo miraron.

-Pero que pasará si esto bueno…. Es positivo- pregunto Gray, Makarov negó con la cabeza.

-No se, lo que más me preocupa es como la pequeña tomaría esto si resulta ser verdad todo…- dijo Makarov.

-Lissana robando un bebe no lo puedo creer- Laxus susurro- Bien hagámoslo, pero esto lo mantendremos en secreto de los demás del gremio entendieron-

-Esto cuanto tardaría el análisis- pregunto Juvia Mirajane se limpió la lágrimas.

-Unas dos a tres semanas, si lo hacemos ahora mismo-

-Hagan el análisis a Lucy Heartfilia y Hana Dragneel, digan que son órdenes del maestro- agrego Laxus a lo que todos asintieron.

.

.

Narrado por Hana.

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que mi papi y Lucy son novios, no me quejo Lucy es una mujer muy linda, ella me ha dado el cariño que siempre quise recibir de mi mamá, no es que la cambie por mi mami ni nada, es solo que cuando todos estamos reunidos, papá, Lucy, Happy y yo se siente como si fuéramos una familia, le habíamos sugerido a Lucy que se mudará con nosotros pero se negó, dijo algo sobre espacio personal y modales, y otras cosas, a veces me regaña porque dice que mi comportamiento no es el adecuado para una señorita como yo, lo cual no entiendo es decir soy como papá, lo que él me ha enseñado lo pongo en práctica.

Por las tardes ella y yo salimos a caminar, ella me ha dicho que le encanta el atardecer por eso siempre vemos como el sol se oculta desde esa colina, mientras ella canta canciones las cuales por una rara razón me gustan y me tranquilizan, aunque a veces es como un dejavu, siento que las eh oído en algún lado pero nunca logró acordarme.

Hace dos semanas que mi tío Laxus me saco sangre según para ver como estaba, lo cual no entendí muy bien, ya que no soy una niña enfermiza pero ellos son los adultos y debo obedecer, mi tía Mira a estado triste lo cual siempre que pregunto ella me sonríe y dice que todo está bien, me preocupa según Rose dice que por las noches la oye sollozando, mi mamá no ha regresado lo cual también me preocupa pero sé que regresará sana y salva.

-Hana no te distraigas- el grito de papá me saco de mis pensamientos yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí- Que tienes hija estas muy distraída- yo le pase el adorno lo cual el puso en la entrada del gremio.

-Je solo pensaba papi no te enojes- susurre inflando mis mejillas, el solo sonrió y colgó el adorno, se acercaba fantasía y yo haría como todos los años mi espectáculo junto a papá ya que soy miembro de Fairy Tail, mi marca la tengo en mi hombro derecho como papá y de color rojo como él.

-Oe Natsu has visto a Juvia y a Eis- el grito del tío Gray casi hace que mi papá se fuera de espaldas.

-Qué te pasa imbécil, casi me caigo- y ahí vamos de nuevo, a veces pienso que mi papá y el tío son niños chiquitos.

-Eh quieres pelear horno andante- respondió este y así los dos empezaron a pelear.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que Eis era hijo del tio Gray, después de eso Juvia-san y tío Gray han empezado a ser una familia algo así me había comentado Eis, que por cierto él no me deja de mirar en ningún segundo, me da nervios que me mire, después de las palabras de Lucy me da pena acercarme a él, me pregunto si me gustará, no él no me gusta para nada.

-Gray-sama que hace- el grito de la peli azul detuvo la pelea, "Perfecto" pensé al ver a ese peli negro que no sale de mis pensamientos- Hola Hana-chan, pensé que estabas con Lucy-

-No ella fue a comprar unas cosas que a mi papá se le olvidaron, por cierto que hacen ustedes- pregunte al ver en las manos de la peli azul un folder el cual escondió rápidamente.

-Esto je, no es nada, Gray-sama- se pasó directo a donde estaba mi tío, hablaron en voz baja ni siquiera mi oído de Dragón lo pudo escuchar, la cara de tío Gray se puso sería, asintió se despidió de mí y mi padre ¿Civilizadamente?, y entró al gremio.

-Que pasa-

-Hana debes ser fuerte- el susurro de Eis me saco de mis pensamientos- Se que serás fuerte con lo que pase-

-Eh a que te refieres Eis- pregunte el solo sonrió lo cual hizo que me pusiera roja, y acaricio mi cabeza.

-No es…-pero no termino pues recibió un fuerte golpe- QUE TE PASA IMBECIL-

-Je eso es para que no toques a mi linda Hana- Alejandro entraba en escena.

-Ale-san Rose es suya y usted es mío así que deje de pelear- llego mi prima tratando de separarlos, en eso sentí como alguien me cargaba y sonreí.

-Escuchen mocosos Hana es mía y no se las daré, así que aléjense de ella- dijo mi papá y salió corriendo del lugar cargándome.

-Papá y el arreglo- pregunto muerta de risa, mi papá sí que era un celoso de primera no cabía duda.

.

.

-Gracias- dijo Lucy al salir de la tienda, había comprado los últimos arreglos, aunque se había tardado porque paso por un helado de vainilla el cual iba comiendo, llego al gremio encontrándose con que Natsu y Hana habían salido y dejaron todo a medias- Esos dos…-

-Oe eres integrante de Fairy Tail…- la voz de un hombre la saco de sus pensamientos cuando observo no muy lejos de ahí a un tipo el cual estaba ebrio-Eh…habla mocoso-

El pequeño peli azul que lloraba –Eidan- grito Lucy al correr hacia el niño, el hombre alzo la mirada y apunto con su mano al niño.

-Te matare- agrego sonriendo cuando iba a lanzar la magia Lucy invoco a Loke- Que rayos…- el hombre fue golpeado por Leo.

-Decías…- dijo Loke al sonreír, Lucy fue junto al niño él cual lloraba.

-Y tus papis-

-Elloa fuelon a tlael unas cosas- agrego este Lucy sonrió.

-LUCY CUIDADO- el grito de Leco no alcanzo a que Lucy esquivara el ataque, envolvió al niño con sus brazos y ella recibió el golpee- LUCY- el grito del espíritu fue lo último que escucho.

.

.

-Bien ábrelo- ordeno el ex maestro Juvia temblaba y cerró los ojos.

-Juvia dámelo yo lo hare- ordeno Laxus, Juvia le paso el folder, Gray agarro su mano fuertemente, Mirajane miraba asustada el folder, Laxus empezó abrir el folder sacando la hoja, todos se quedaron sin respirar al ver al rubio leerlo, en esio su cara palideció y se agarró los ojos.

-Es en serio- susurro cuando Juvia tembló.

-Que dice Laxus-san que dice- suplico esta, Mirajane lo miró y asintió, este tomó aire…-

-El resultado es…-

.

.

-Que te pareció nuestra retirada estratégica- sonrió Natsu al ver a Hana molesta, los dos se dirigían al gremio- Que…-

-Papá el chico solo quería la hora, no quería como dijiste ligar conmigo- agrego está molesta- Y no tenías que quemarlo-

-tsch eso lo pasa por acercarse a mi bebe-

-Papá…- en eso los dos vieron a Happy volar rápidamente a ellos muy apresurado- Que te pasa Happy…-

-Chicos paso algo terrible- grito este al ser abrazado por Hana- Lucy ella fue lastimada…-

-Que- susurraron los dos Dragón Slayer a lo que dijo su amigo.

.

-Lu-chan estas bien en serió- lloraba Levy a lo cual Lucy asintió-Perdona si no fuera por nuestro descuido-

-Levy-chan no te aflijas estoy bien, solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños- sonrió la rubia al enseñar su mano, estaba vendada de la cabeza y tenía unas gazas en sus manos y una parte de su cara, la peli azul asintió- No vuelvan a dejar a Eidan solo, hay cada loco en esta ciudad-

-Gracias coneja- susurro Gajeel quien cargaba al pequeño Eidan, en eso entró Natsu como bala a donde estaba Lucy.

-LUCY ESTAS BIEN- grito este al acercarse a la rubia- No te paso nada malo-

Lucy sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su Dragón Slayer- No pasó nada Natsu, tranquilo solo fueron rasguños-

-Los dejamos, iremos a denunciar a ese tipo- agrego Gajeel saliendo de la habitación, Levy se despidió y salió detrás de su esposo, Natsu abrazo a Lucy la cual lo recibió feliz.

-Ten más cuidado Lucy- susurro este al darle un beso en el cuello.

-Tranquilo no pasó nada malo…. A parte debía proteger la pequeño- susurro está besándolo en la cabeza, en eso entró Hana y Happy- Hana- grito Lucy feliz al ver a la niña, esta se acercó a ellos preocupada.

-Lucy estas bien, Happy nos contó y mi padre me abandono por irse corriendo-agrego molesta al ver al peli rosa quien volteó la mirada, Lucy acarició la mejilla de Hana la cual se sonrojo.

-Gracias Hana por venir a verme- Hana se sonrojo más y sonrió cuando se separó.

-Te…traeré algo de comer….vamos Happy- agrego está saliendo del cuarto con Happy detrás de ella, Natsu río y se paró de la cama.

-No me digas que iras a ver que Eis y Ale no se le acerquen Natsu- sonrió pícaramente la chica, Natsu se sonrojo.

-No es eso, solo que la muy tontita no lleva dinero, en seguida vuelvo- diciendo esto le dio un beso a la chica y salió de la habitación, Lucy saco una pequeña risita, cuando se mareo y se volvió acostar.

-Vaya que si fue duro el golpe-

.

.

-NO, SE LO DIRE NO ME DETENDRAN- el grito de Juvia espanto a los presentes, mientras Mirajane lloraba y negaba con la cabeza, Juvia salió del cuarto furiosa.

-Juvia- grito Gray al salir detrás de su mujer, "Lucy ella lo sabrá lo debe de saber ahora" pensaba la Loxar-Donde esta Lucy- le pregunto a Ale el cual estaba escogiendo una misión de clase S.

.

.

-Gracias Kinana y mi tía- pregunto Hana la peli morada le dijo que estaba en el segundo piso-Ya veo espero que le guste a Lucy-

-Lucy que es lo que le llevas Hana- la voz hizo que volteara, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hana la cual vio a la albina entrando por la puerta del gremio, junto con Sting pero no le importo, corrió y la abrazo.

-Mamá llegaste…-Hana estaba feliz de ver a su mamá, Lissana solo arrugo la nariz y la separo de su cuerpo- Como te fue-

-Bien, dime Hana para quien es eso- señalo el plato con pastel que estaba en la barra, Hana se mordió el labio y agacho la mirada, Lissana se enojó y la tomó de los brazos- Para Lucy no es así, que te dije que no te acercaras a ella…-

-Auch mamá me lastimas- susurro esta apretando los ojos, sin embargo Lissana no la soltaba.

-Te lo dije, eres igual de estúpida que tú padre-

-Lissana- susurro Sting al ver a la niña derramando lágrimas.

-Mami me lastimas- susurro Hana, Lissana se molestó por ver a la niña así, en eso alguien la tomó del brazo, la albina volteó encontrándose con la mirada fría y furiosa de Natsu.

-Suelta a mi hija….no lo voy a repetir-

-Papá…- susurro Hana, Lissana volteó la cabeza y soltó a la niña, la cual se le habían enrojecido los brazos, Natsu la cargo- Papá no te enojes con mamá, fue mi culpa…-

-Hana cállate, lo vi todo- susurro Natsu, Hana agacho la cabeza, el peli rosa vio a Lissana con asco y enojo- Que bien que regresaste, espero que te vayas pronto…-

Y diciendo esto tomó el pastel de la mesa con una mano y se dirigió a la enfermería con Hana en brazos, Lissana salió furiosa del gremio, mientras Sting miró por donde se había ido Natsu.

-"Creo que la hora de las mentiras acabará pronto"-

Natsu bajo a Hana y le miró sus brazos las cuales estaban enrojecidas, apretó los dientes furioso, Hana le toco la mejilla con una mano, Natsu la miró a la cara la cual tenía una sonrisa.

-Papi estoy bien, no te enojes por favor, mamá quizás estaba cansada a parte…. Ella me había dicho que no me acercara a Lucy, pero ella no sabe lo de su relación por eso se enojó conmigo cree que la desobedecí, no te enojes con ella…- termino de decir esta con una sonrisa, la cara de Natsu se entristeció, abrazo a su hija dejando el pastel en el piso, como esa pequeña soportaba tanto desprecio por su madre, no lo entendía, jamás dejaría que Lissana la volvería tocar eso era seguro.

-Hana mi bella flor te voy a proteger- susurro al apretar a la niña más a su pecho.

.

.

-Juvia no lo hagas. Los gritos despertaron a Lucy la cual se incorporó y observo a la peli azul entrando a la enfermería seguida de Gray y Mirajane.

-Que pasa- pregunto al ver a la albina roja de los ojos-Mira-san has llorado-

-Lucy debo hablar contigo- comento Juvia al acercarse a Lucy, Gray la sostuvo del brazo- Gray-sama-

-Juvia no ves que acaba de tener un accidente, déjala al menos descansar, pude esperara para mañana-sugirió Gray Juvia apretó los dientes se zafo del agarre del peli negro.

-No ella ya espero suficiente…. A esperado, 13 años para esto no debe esperara más-

-De que hablan que pasa aquí- interrumpió Lucy al acercarse a los chicos- Que pasa…-

Mirajane se calmó y suspiro, Juvia miró a Lucy y la tomó de los hombros, y su expresión cambio por una sonrisa, Lucy no entendió ese gesto.

-Lucy toma, solo que promete que no te alteraras- extendió el papel a donde estaba la rubia, esta lo tomó y lo examino.

-Que es-

-Léelo y lo sabrás- hablo la albina, Lucy desdoblo el papel y leyó, cuando lo termino de leer miró a los tres chicos confundida.

-No entiendo que es esto, que dice aquí…-pregunto acercando la hoja a Juvia la cual le sonrió y toco la mejilla

-Lucy dice que Lissana no es madre de Hana- Lucy se quedó en shock y Juvia continuo- Dice que Hana es tú hija Lucy, esa niña que has buscado durante todos estos años…- las lágrimas se la salieron- Hana es tú hija Lucy tú hija tú eres su mamá, es tú bebe Lucy…- grito Juvia al abrazar a la rubia que estaba en shock, Gray sonrio al igual que Mirajane- Lucy la encontramos a tú hija, Hana es tú hija…-

Lucy los miró a los tres buscando algun signo de mentira peor lo que vio era verdad, las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Han…Hana es mi hija… Juvia ella es mi bebe- susurro siendo aun abrazado por la peli azul- Hana es mi hija…- los sollozos empezaron a surgir, alegría, tristeza, felicidad los sentimientos se le revolvieron- La…encontré a mi hija-

.

.

-Que…- una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de Hana, Happy estaba mirándola preocupado, mientras Natsu había dejado caer el pastel miró a su niña la cual estaba en shock.

-Hana-

-Mamá, mi mamá es Lucy no eso no es cierto…-susurro la peli rosa mientras más lagrimas recorrieron su blanco rostro.

* * *

_**Lucy a descubierto que su hija es Hana, Hana a descubirto que su mamá en verdad es Lucy como afectará esta noticia a la niña, Natsu que hará al saber esto suspenso uuuuuu Hana aceptara a Lucy como mamá, Lucy matará a Lissana **_

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_**Ella es mi pequeña flor...**_

**Una flor que creció entre desprecios de su madre, una madre que tenía demasiado amor para su pequeña la cual había perdido...**_**el destino descidio juntarlas de nuevo**_

**Mina espero sus reviews ^w^ nos vemos en la siguiente actualización...**


	7. Capítulo 7 Ella es mi pequeña Flor

**Bueno saquen pañuelos de nuevo ToT aqupi el otro capítulo, exigido por Noriko ishida esto es porque ya entró al IPN y no tiene tiempo, aquí esta el capítulo así que espero y les gusten, veamos que hará Lucy, Hana, Natsu y Lissana ante el descubrimiento de toda la verdad...**

**¿Cómo reaccionara Hana?**

***Neko empieza historia***

* * *

**Ella es mi pequeña Flor.**

Íbamos rumbo a la enfermería, me había calmado ya un poco, pero el dolor en el pecho aún seguía, papá dijo que mamá solo estaba cansada lo cual lo entendí, llevaba el pastel en la mano.

-Crees que el pastel le guste a Lucy- pegunte a mi papá el cual me sonrió.

-De seguro le gustará, después de todo tú lo elegiste- me contesto con su típica sonrisa, la verdad a veces me ponía celosa de Lucy porque mi papá le daba una sonrisitas que solo me daba a mí, pero en fin lo único que quiero es la felicidad de los dos.

Llegamos a la entrada del cuarto- Lu…- pero no continúe pues oí lo que estaban hablando, Juvia estaba hablando con Lucy, y lo que oí me dejo sin aliento.

\- Lissana no es madre de Hana- me quedo estática al oír eso "Que"- Hana es tú hija Lucy, esa niña es tú hija, Lucy la encontramos- termino de decir Juvia, mis manos temblaron y el pastel cayó al piso rompiéndose, y lo sentí las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, mi pecho dolía, me apretaba, me asfixiaba, sentía una enorme tristeza y infelicidad, ¿Qué había dicho Juvia?.

-Que…-susurre Lissana no era mi mamá eso debía ser mentira, Lissana era mi mamá pero porque decían que Lucy era mi mamá, que estaba pasando porqué me estaba pasando eso a mí, no soporte y caí de rodillas, las lágrimas no cesaban.

-No, no…-susurraba moviendo la cabeza, me agarre la cara al empezar a soltar más lágrimas- No es mentira…-

.

.

No puede ser, mi primer pensamiento fue ese al oír a Juvia decirle eso a Lucy, ¿Hana era su hija?, que espera, ella nuestra hija, en eso vi como Hana se desplomo y las lágrimas mojaron su blanco rostro, la observe cuando comprendí ella le daba cierto parecido a Lucy pero nunca lo había notado, Hana era él bebé de Lucy y mío.

-No, no, es cierto…-oí a Hana decir, estaba en shock ni siquiera pude abrazarla- No es cierto…- sonó un poco más fuerte su voz al agarrarse su cabeza y negando frenéticamente.

-Hana princesa…-susurre pero las voces se acercaban, Juvia gritaba.

-No Lucy aun no puedes…- le exigía ella, a lo que Lucy no contestaba, agarre a Hana del brazo pero ella solo seguía mirando al piso llorando.

-Hana-susurre, Lucy y Juvia salían de la habitación, los ojos de Lucy se posaron en Hana la cual miraba al piso, se llevó sus manos a su boca y las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

-Hana-su voz sonó débil pero alegre, en eso Hana alzó la mirada pero su cara demostraba tristeza, confusión, miedo y ¿coraje?

.

.

Salí del cuarto, Hana era mi hija esta felicidad era enorme, quería ver a mi hija, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que yo estaba ahí para ella, Juvia se opuso al igual que Mirajane, pero me zafe de ellas y salí al pasillo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Natsu en el piso con su cara preocupada, en eso mis ojos se posaron en la pequeña a su lado.

-Hana-susurre quería abrazarla pero no lo hice, pues en el momento que ella alzó su blanca y hermosa carita esta estaba llena de lágrimas, un golpe sentí en el corazón al ver a mi hija así-Hana yo…-

-No es cierto- respondió al zafarse del agarre de Natsu- No es cierto…tú no eres mi mamá, mi mamá es Lissana- contesto apretando sus puños, un golpe sentí en el corazón, y a tristeza me inundo.

-Hana, eso pequeña…-susurre tratando de acercarme a ella, pero esta retrocedió-Hana no te alejes…-

-No, tú no eres, porqué dijo eso Juvia…Lucy- el tono en que había dicho mi nombre era frio, con tristeza y coraje, sentí que mi mundo se caería en ese momento, mi hija me estaba despreciando, no debía explicarle todo.

-Porque lo arruinaste Lucy- añadió, yo la mire, las lágrimas no cesaban al igual que las mías, su cuerpo temblaba, y seguía apretando sus puños- porqué yo…-

-Hana escúchame eso…-

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE A NADIE, TÚ NO ERES MI MAMÁ- grito y salió corriendo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verla alejarse, otra vez se alejaba de mi lado, no, no quiero que se vaya, había tardado trece años, trece malditos años en encontrarla.

-Hana…- grito Natsu al reaccionar, yo apreté los dientes con mis lágrimas las cuales no se detenían, trate de correr.

-HANA- Grite desesperadamente peor la vista se me nublo entonces caí, solo sentí el golpe y las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro- Hana… no te….vayas- susurre y no supe más de mí.

.

.

-LUCY- grito Juvia la llegar a lado de la rubia la cual se había desplomado, Mirajane se puso a lado de ellas, Natsu se detuvo y miró a una desmayada Lucy, y el lugar donde Hana había desaparecido.

-Llamitas que haces ahí…- la voz de Gray sonó en el pasillo- Vete por Hana en ese estado puede hacer algo indebido…- ordeno el Fullbuster al cargar a Lucy.

-No te preocupes Natsu-san cuidare a Lucy, ve por su hija ahora…- ordeno también Juvia, Natsu asintió y salió corriendo detrás de su hija, Laxus negó con la cabeza al ver la escena presenciada.

-La pequeña ella… no debía enterarse así- exclamo Laxus dando un golpe a la pared, Mirajane secó una lágrima, Gray puso de nuevo a Lucy en la cama y la tapó, Juvia se puso a su lado en eso las lágrimas salieron.

-Juvia-susurro Gray al abrazarla.

-No es justo…-sollozaba la peli azul- Lucy sufrido mucho…Hana fue cruel al decirle eso-

-bueno era lógico- añadió Mira al ver a la rubia la cual las lágrimas no dejaban de caer- Ella, dios cualquiera se pondría así, después de todo la pequeña pensaba que Lissana…. No puedo aun creer eso-

-Lo que importa ahora- interrumpió Laxus- Es encontrar a la niña, no me imagino que podría hacer en ese estado-

-Tienes razón, le diré a Rose que la busque si Natsu no la encuentra-

-Yo creo que Natsu la encontrara solo esperemos- dijo Gray al separarse de Juvia.

-No Gray ya sabes que Hana cuando se pone así…. Se desaparece….-termino de decir Mirajane.

-H-Hana- susurro Lucy entre sueños.

.

.

Hana iba bajando al primer piso ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes, Alejandro se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Hana, preciosa que pasa-

-Nada…-respondió fríamente al alejar su brazo, y siguió caminando, en eso Alejandro lo notó lágrimas tenía la peli rosa, en eso esta se echó a correr.

-Oye…Hana-

-HANA- el grito del dragón Slayer se oyó del segundo piso, cuando bajo corriendo hacia donde se había ido la Dragón Slayer, Alejandro se quedó confundido.

-Hana- susurre Eis al ver a los dos Dragones Slayer salir corriendo- Demonios…-

.

.

Hana corría a gran velocidad cuando se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Mirajane, temblaba, se mordió el labio y entró a esta, encontrándose con Lissana la cual estaba leyendo, esta suspiro al ver a la peli rosa.

-Hana que haces aquí…-pregunto esta al pararse de su sofá, Hana tenía la cabeza agachada, Lissana se desesperó- Oye si no vienes a algo bueno vete…-

-Es verdad-interrumpió Hana a lo cual Lissana alzó una ceja- Mamá, tú… tú…-

-Hana que te pasa-

-Tú, ¿No eres mi mamá?- termino de decir Hana, Lissana sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la niña tenía agachada la cabeza y su cuerpo temblaba, Lissana apretó los dientes y volteó la cabeza.

-Que dices, por supuesto que lo soy…-

-Entonces porque Juvia dijo que no lo eras, porqué le dijo a Lucy que yo era su hija, porque menciono un análisis…dímelo mamá-susurro Hana sin verla, Lissana empezó a hiperventilar, la mentira que había creado se estaba desplomando, se sentó en el sillón y miró al piso.

-Por qué no contestas…madre-

-Ya veo así que se dieron las cosas- susurro está agarrando su frente.

-Que estás diciendo-susurro Hana sin levantar la cabeza- Eso… quiere… decir que no eres mi mamá-

-Hana-

-Tantos años, tratando de agradarte- cavilo Hana- Sabía que te enojabas conmigo porque no te simpatizaba, pero yo intentaba de agradarte, de que me quisieras, de que me amarás, me abrazaras, me sonrieras, me llamarás hija, pero… pero nunca-

En eso Hana alzo la cara, Lissana abrió enorme los ojos al verla así, tenía una sonrisa triste y su cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas que aun caían, en ese momento algo dentro de ella se quebró.

-Trate, pero al fin y al cabo no eres tú…- susurro Hana sollozando- Lissana, Lucy estoy confundida…-y diciendo esto salió corriendo, Lissana se quedó sentada en el sillón y se agarró la cabeza, en eso una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

-La mentira ha caído Lissana- susurro Sting quien había observado todo.

.

.

Natsu seguía corriendo pero no la encontraba.

-Hana-susurro al recordar el estado en el que estaba su hija-Demonios-

-Natsu- el grito de Happy lo sacó de sus pensamientos- No la veo…- agrego este.

En eso Natsu pudo rastrear su olor, empezó a correr llegando a los límites de Magnolia, en el cual empezaba el bosque, se adentró en este guiado por el aroma de su hija, pero se detuvo en un estrecho de camino.

-Natsu que pasa…-pregunto Happy preocupado, Natsu apretó los dientes furioso.

.-No esta-

-Que no está-

-Su olor- este pegó en un árbol haciendo un oyó en este- utilizo el hechizo…- susurro este al recordar el hechizo de ocultar el olor de otros Dragones Slayer.

-Hana ella estará bien- los ojos de Happy se llenaron de lágrimas, Natsu se desplomo junto a un árbol, se tapó con la mano sus ojos, hecho la cabeza para atrás.

-Porque, cuanto más debe sufrir mi pequeña, Lissana tú, que pasa aquí- termino de decir cuando soltó un grito que más bien parecía un rugido-HANA-

.

.

Hana escucho el grito pero no se detuvo, su padre debía estar furioso pero necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba analizar todo, porqué la vida la castigaba de esa forma, tantos años tratando que su "madre" la quisiera, pero resultaba que ella no era su madre, y la extraña que se hacía llamar Lucy, la cual había hecho infinidades de peleas entre Natsu y Lissana, resultaba ser su verdadera madre.

-Cuanta más infelicidad debo soportar- susurro esta al entrar en un agujerado árbol- Porqué debo sufrir, que hice mal, acaso no debía nacer, si era así, si debo soportar este dolor, prefiero morir-

Diciendo esto sus ojos se cerraron por tanto llorar, y se olvidó del mundo, de su tormentosa vida, solo quería estar en paz unos momentos, solo ella sola.

-Donde esta Hana- pregunto Eis al ver a su padre el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya debías imaginártelo, ella escucho la plática de Juvia y Lucy, y no lo tomó muy bien-

-Ya veo- susurro Eis dirigiéndose a la salida.

-A dónde vas-pregunto el peli negro a lo que Eis contesto.

-Iré por esa cabeza de chorlito, le hare entrar en razón- y diciendo esto salió del gremio, Gray suspiro y observo a Mirajane quien trataba de explicarle de una forma pacífica la situación a Elfman el cual estaba en su luna de miel, la lágrimas en su cara la delataban por completo, jamás se hubiera imaginado que un integrante del gremio llegará hacer tanto daño.

-Que harás ahora Laxus- pregunto Gray al observar al rubio que observaba a su esposa hablar con su cuñado.

-No lo sé, no puedo creer que Lissana haya hecho todo esto-

Juvia estaba en la enfermería sosteniendo la mano de Lucy, cerró los ojos las lágrimas delataban la tristeza que sentía, debía ser fuerte lo sabía, pero como se sentiría Lucy, quería que ella ya no sufriera más.

-Lucy, no caigas eres fuerte… Hana te necesita-susurro al tocar la frente de la rubia.

.

.

Estaba de nuevo en ese prado, sentada con las manos entrelazadas, y de nuevo ese bulto en la colina, un bebé mi bebé, empecé a caminar para recogerlo pero detuve mi paso, entonces sonreí al recordarlo, era cierto yo tenía una hija y ella era Hana, pero las imágenes de como la vi me destrozaron, rechazándome, negándome, caí de rodillas llorando.

-Hana- decía su nombre, mi pequeña la que tanto busque me odiaba, no, no, quería pensar que era falso todo, pero la felicidad e infelicidad que sentía era grande, Hana mi pequeña flor, había sufrido tanto, con Lissana la persona que me la robó.

En ese momento pare de llorar, Hana había sufrido como yo, las dos sufrimos, pero ahora ella me necesitaba, si no me quería escuchar, encontraría la forma de que lo hiciera y me dejará contarle la historia de cuando me la quitaron, quizás no sería inmediatamente que ella me aceptará, pero esperaría a que me aceptará, la había encontrado, mi sueño se había hecho realidad y esta vez no la dejaría ir, no dejaría que la apartaran de mi lado, ella era mi pequeña flor mi linda flor.

.

.

-Hana- la voz débil de Lucy sonó, cuando empezó abrir sus ojos, miró al techo después volteó a su lado derecho encontrándose sujetada de la mano de su amado Dragón-Natsu-

-Lucy-susurro dulcemente el Dragón Slayer, Lucy sonrió y se incorporó- Con cuidado-

-Natsu…yo…- susurro Lucy cuando una sonrisa se presentó en su rostro y las lágrima regresaron-Hana es mi hija Natsu-

-Lo sé- susurro Natsu regalando una leve sonrisa, Lucy lo abrazo fuertemente sollozando.

-La…encontré a mi bebé… la encontré…la encontré- lloro de felicidad al ser abrazado por su amado, Natsu sonrió y la apretó a su cuerpo-Hana es mi hija…-

.

.

-CHARLE QUE ESTAS DICIENDO- grito Wendy al ver a la gatita blanca, esta se sobo la cabeza y suspiro.

-Que lo sabía, tuve una premonición Wendy antes de que Lucy se fuera, sbaí que esto pasaría-

-Porque no dijiste nada Charle-

La gatita blanca no dijo nada, Wendy puso una cara triste y volteó la cabeza.

-Lucy-san sufrió mucho…-

-No es fácil cambiar el destino Wendy- añadió la gatita- Sabes si Lucy nos e hubiera ido, que tal si Lissana no perdía la bebé, que sería de esos tres entonces, Lucy que tal si ella era la que perdía el bebé-

-Charle-

-No debes jugar con el destino, una vez lo hicimos y las consecuencias fueron fatales-

Wendy agacho la cabeza la recordar las muertes de esa vez.

-Por eso hay que esperar a que las cosas se arreglen por si solas, Hana esa niña es bueno aceptará a Lucy-

-Eso espero Charle, eso espero- pero se detuvo al ver a alguien entrar en el gremio, todos los integrantes se callaron al ver a los dos chicos que entraron.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí- se acercó furioso el Fullbuster.

.

.

-Lucy no puedes- grito Natsu al tratar de detener a la rubia.

-Esperas que me quede sentada, sabiendo que mi hija está desaparecida- replico Lucy al caminar más rápido- Natsu estuve dormida por dos días, dos días que mi hija no aparece-

-Lucy lo sé, yo también estoy preocupado, acabo de regresar de buscarla pero no hay rastro de ella-

-Von mayor razón no puedo estar sentada sin hacer nada- Lucy llego a las escaleras, en eso se quedó inmóvil y sus ojos se posaron en un persona, Natsu llegó a su lado y miró a los dos chico que permanecían en la entrada del gremio.

-Lucy-susurro Natsu en eso la Heartfilia empezó a caminar, todos estaban callados y tranquilos, le abrieron paso a Lucy cuando esta quedo enfrente de la chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules, la miró seriamente.

-Lissana- Mirajane susurro al ver a su hermana, Lucy y la albina se quedaron viendo.

-No rogare tú perdón- dijo Lissana mirando sería al piso, en eso se oyó un ruido que termino con el silencio del gremio, la cara de Lissana estaba volteada, Lucy tenía una mano levantada ella la había abofeteado, los labios de Lissana empezaron a temblar.

-Ni me disculpare…- agrego ganándose otra abofeteada, los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas- Ni diré que lo siento, y me arrepiento-

Y de nuevo otras dos cachetadas recibió la albina, Lucy respiro hondo.

-No crees que te puedo perdonar… nunca antes había sentido tanto odio por una persona…porque Lissana- exclamo- Porque…que te hice para merecer esto, porque con mi bebe, trece años Lissana….TRECE MALDITOS AÑOS QUE VIVI CON ESTA ANGUSTIA, CON ESTE DOLOR, CON ESTA TRISTEZA DE NO TENER A MI BEBÉ-

Lissana empezó a temblar pero siguió sería, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Lucy.

-Mereces que te mate por lo que hiciste pero- apretó su puño - No vale la pena, no vale la pena gastar mis energías y mi tiempo en un pedazo de escoria como tú-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Gray sostenía a Juvia la cuales estaba como tigre a punto de lazarse a Lissana, Natsu miraba todo desde una corta distancia, Lucy paso a lado de Lissana sin antes advertirle.

-No te vuelvas acercar a mi hija, aléjate de su vida, aléjate de nuestra vida, jamás te perdonare esto…- y diciendo esto Lucy miró a Sting pero lo barrio y salió del gremio, Natsu se apresuró para alcanzar a Lucy pero antes se quedó mirando a Lissana.

-No puedo creer en qué clase de monstruo te convertiste…-

Natsu Salió detrás de Lucy, los del gremio miraron a Lissana con enojo y furia.

-Lucy es buena- susurro Juvia en el momento que arrojo el agua de un vaso a la cara de Lissana- Pero yo no lo soy tanto- agrego con los ojos oscurecidos, Lissana no se limpió la cara- Vuelve hacerle algo a mi familia y juró que yo si te matare, es una advertencia, me da asco el solo verte-

Juvia empezó a salir del gremio, Gray salió detrás de ella, todos empezaron a dispersarse, en eso Mirajane se puso delante de Lissana.

-Mira-nee-

-Te desconozco como mi hermana Lissana- agrego la albina al dirigirse al segundo piso en donde Laxus había presenciado toda la escena, Lissana volteó a ver a Sting en eso las lágrima rodaron.

-Esto es el fin de mi pecado Sting…-

.

.

-Alejandro, Eis y Rose han hecho un equipo para buscar a Hana- hablo Erza con Jellal, el cual estaba ha tanto de la situación

-Bien pondré un hechizo para buscarla-

-Sí, espero que Lucy este bien-

-Por cierto no le dijeron su estado en el que esta-pregunto Jellal al ver a su esposa, Erza se sonrojo-Erza…-

-A mí ni me digas, Mira y Juvia fueron las que le dieron la noticia, no es mi culpa si no le dijeron lo otro-

Jellal empezó a reír- No sé por qué esos temas te ponen tan nerviosa…-

.

.

Lucy se adentró al bosque seguida de Natsu.

-Lucy espera-

-Natsu busquemos a nuestra hija- ordeno Lucy, al empezar a caminar más rápido- "Mi hija está ahí sola, nunca más la dejare sola lo prometo" Virgo…-

.

.

-¿Qué debo hacer de ahora en adelante?-susurro Hana al ver hacia el mar, su cara estaba vacía y la tristeza se notaba en sus ojos color jade.

* * *

**Y que les pareció, a mi me gusto si Lucy no es tan mala para matar a Lissana, pero ahora Hana esta triste y confundida, su mundo se derrumbo, Hana vamos recapacita, Lucy podra hablar con Hana que pasara con todos de ahora en adelante, bien chicos estamos llegando al final del fic TwT espero que les este agradando hasta aquí la trama así que sin más que decir aquí el nombre.**

_**Siguiente**** Capítulo:**_

_**Mamá...**_

**Mina espero sus amados comentarios, y pues sean felices nos vemos en la siguiente actualización o en otro de mis fics, y me voy porque muero de sueño Yane *Neko a la fuga***


	8. Chapter 8 Mamá

**_Hi Hi Mina-san como han estado Kaede ha estado muy bien espero que ustedes igual, bueno se que mtarde en publicar pero bueno como lo dije en el otro fic entre a la escuela, y como es Literatura mi carrera debo leer y leer lecturas y informes y pues el tiempo se me va como agua, pero ya que hoy trabaje en el Internet pude hacer este episodio ahora veamos que pasará con Hana y todos los involucrados en esta historias..._**

**_Espero y les guste y pues disfrútenlo :D_**

**_~Neko empieza la historia~_**

* * *

**_Mamá._**

-_Entran por la ventana… Y no encontraran nada, quiero poder ver nuestro tiempo cambiar- _solo eso me quedaba cantar, una canción que por extraño que pareciera siempre la supe desde que tengo memoria, habían pasado ya tres días desde que había salido del gremio, estoy muy alejada ahora de Magnolia, pero no me importa lo único que quiero es escapar de esta realidad que me consume poco a poco- Y ahora ¿Qué voy hacer?- Me hice esa respuesta pues no temía ni idea que hacer.

Seguí caminando por el bosque por lo que recordaba por aquí quedaba una ciudad, pero a quien engaño estaba perdida no tenía ni idea por donde seguir, me rendí y me senté a lado de un árbol, saque unas cuantas frutas de un saco que pude conseguir en la playa, no estuve mucho tiempo ahí pues sabía que ellos me estarían buscando, bueno no era la primera vez que salía sin decir nada a nadie pero al parecer esto era diferente.

Comí tranquilamente pero el dolor en el pecho aun no desaparecía, no quería creerlo es decir Lucy era mi mamá, Lissana Strauss no era mi mamá solo fue un engaño de ella, el hacerme creer que yo era su hija, pero ahora lo comprendía todo, el despreció, la mirada de odios, incluso las palabras, siempre dolían nunca me había pegado hasta esa vez que me había levantado la mano para darme una bofetada, por primera vez lo entendía todo, mi mamá se comportaba así conmigo porque ella jamás fue mi mamá, era una mentira pero como puedo ahora, como puedo decirle ahora a una desconocida que solo eh convivido con ella dos semanas, como le puedo decir mamá como.

Odio sentía hacia esas dos, primera por mi falsa madres y segunda por Lucy porque, ¿Por qué ella me abandono? ¿Cómo es que pase hacer hija de Lissana? Y mi padre, acaso yo si era su hija, o todo también había sido una mentira.

Agite la cabeza alejando todas esas cosas, no Natsu Dragneel él si es mi papá, pero ahora que debo hacer, no quiero regresar al gremio y mucho menos a casa, porque ellos estarán ahí y ella también, que me dirá que me abandono, me regalo, que como puede ser esa mujer mi madre si me abandonó, no encuentro otra explicación y al pensar en eso duele mucho.

-Yo… no quiero regresar- susurre para mí misma mientras la lágrimas de nuevo caían.

.

.

-Hana-san- el grito de la pequeña Rose mientras recorría el bosque- Alejandro-san no creo que ella este aquí-

-Rose hay que seguir buscando, hace tres días que Hana desapareció y no me daré por vencido- añadió el peli azul poniendo un hechizo en un árbol- ¿Donde esta Eis?-

-No lo sé Eis-kun se separó cuando tú empezaste a desesperarte y a gritar el nombre de Hana-chan como loco-

-Ese cubo de hielo, pero verá, pues no lo necesitamos sigamos Rose- ordenó Alejandro pero Rose suspiro y empezó a seguirlo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque Eis caminaba tranquilamente.

-Ese tonta, es en serio que tonta eres Hana- susurro mientras miraba a su alrededor, sabía por el comentario de Gajeel que Hana había activado el hechizo que ayuda a que los dragones Slayer no sean descubiertos por otros enemigos de la misma raza, y eso significaba que Hana no podía activar los poderes de Dragón Slayer en teoría la chica estaba indefensa si la atacaban, eso puso de malas a Eis pues la chica podía ser atacada en cualquier momento por alguien o algo, y como era muy orgullosa no desactivaría el hechizo y preferiría que la atraparán antes de que la encontraran sus padres.

Antes de irse Eis había visto a Lucy salir directo al bosque junto con Natsu y Happy, pero la cosa era que si esos dos la encontraban ¿Hana iba aceptar irse con ellos? Y luego venía la peor parte Hana ella ¿Aceptaría a Lucy como su mamá o la negaría y lastimaría?, Hana no era mala persona pero como se había enterado de la verdad Eis no dudaba que ella se pusiera a la defensiva aun si Lucy no hubiera tenido la culpa, y ahora la chica podría estar sacando millones de conclusiones del por qué Lissana había pasado hacer su madre.

-Grandioso debemos encontrarla rápido-

.

.

-Lo siento Lucy no puedo encontrarla- Loke bajo del árbol disculpándose, la rubia asintió y cerró la llave de Leo y se dejó caer de rodillas, Natsu la sujeto de los hombros.

-Vamos Lucy, debes descansar llevamos buscándola desde ayer, por eso…- pero fue interrumpido por el quejido de la rubia- Lucy-

-Natsu, mi hija es ella, la niña que creí perdida por trece años y ahora… no puedo irme sin tenerla- Lucy lo miró con los lágrimas en los ojos- Quiero abrazarla, sentir su pequeño cuerpo junto al mío darle el amor que debía darle, decirle cuanto la amo, yo… yo necesito encontrarla Natsu-

El peli ros, la abrazo, Lucy hundió su cara en el pecho de este.

-Yo sé que has sufrido demasiado Lucy, y sé que no puedes soportar ni un minuto estar separada de Hana- sonrió y le levanto la cara con su mano y le dio un leve beso en los labios- Vamos la encontraremos te lo prometo-

-Natsu-

-Natsu Lucy- la voz del minino los interrumpió- Yo… creo que Hana puede estar en esta dirección- respondió Happy, los chicos empezaron a correr en dirección a donde les indicaba su amigo, sus corazones latían como locos.

-"Hana espera que mamá está en camino"- Lucy siguió corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar a la niña.

.

.

Hana abrió los ojos y observo, estaba arriba de un árbol pero el ruido la despertó, subió más arriba y se ocultó entre las ramas, y vio a una albino y un peli azul que estaban discutiendo de algo, no pudo oírlos bien pues tenía sellado sus poderes un pequeñito problema, se quedó quieta hasta que los chicos se fueron, espero diez minutos hasta asegurarse que se habían ido, se sorprendió ya que tan rápido esos dos habían llegado hasta ella, bueno sin lugar a dudas se veían que eran magos de clase S, Hana se acomodó en la rama y empezó a mover sus pies.

-Rirunrin, un tiempo más y esto terminará- susurro para sí misma mientras ponía una mirada llena de Melancolía, suspiro- Vaya que cosa…-

-Que haces, tonta…- la voz del chico sonó detrás de ella, la peli rosa volteó y se encontró con esos ojos negros.

-Tú…- grito se movió pero se atranco mal, perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer, cerró los ojos esperando el golpee pero esto nunca ocurrió, ya que unos brazos la habían atrapado, abrió los ojos y se sonrojo- Que haces aquí… Eis-

El peli negro la miró neutro y movió los hombros- Todos están preocupados sabes, si vas a escapar de casa al menos no pongas un hechizo sobre tus poderes, idiota…-

Hana se enojó y se zafó de las manos del peli negro-Cállate, que más te da a ti así que me estabas buscando-

-Puede ser, volvamos ahora Natsu y los demás están preocupados-

-No quiero, no volveré a ese lugar- susurro Hana dándole la espalda, apretando sus manos contra su pecho- No quiero ver a esos mentirosos de nuevo…-

-Idiota es en serio- Eis se molestó y la volteó- Que pasa con tú padre… que pasa con Lucy-

-NO es mi problema, Lucy Heartfilia ella no es mi madre, yo nunca la aceptaré- exclamo Hana enojada, Eis apretó los dientes mirándola- Por qué, por qué debo aceptarla, yo no quiero saber nada de esa mujer, por su culpa, por su culpa ahora todo está mal, si no hubiera aparecido en mi vida yo…yo… no estaría sintiendo esta enorme tristeza en mi corazón no estaría queriendo no volver, no estaría queriendo odiarla por qué, por qué ahora pasa esto…-

-Te estas oyendo a ti misma, está culpando a una persona inocente-

-No lo estoy haciendo, esa mujer al parecer me abandono, por qué incluso aunque ella sea mi madre, me dejo con Lissana me abandonó yo no la aceptaré jamás, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio…- pero Hana no siguió ya que su mejilla había sido abofeteada, cayó de espaldas y se tocó la mejilla mirando a Eis quien tenía la mirada cubierta por su cabello.

-Me, me pegaste…-

-En serio crees eso Hana- susurro Eis poniéndose de rodillas y mirando tristemente a Hana- Lucy ella no te abandonó-

-Cállate todo lo que digas es mentirá- respondió Hana, Eis la tomó de la playera haciendo que esta lo mirará- Eis…-

-Escúchame, ella no te abandonó Hana, desde que tengo memoria Lucy te ha estado buscando por todos lados, ella no te abandonó Hana, fue un accidente lo que ocurrió… el que tú estuvieras con Lissana fue un accidente-

-Ya no sigas- rogó Hana apretando los ojos, Eis negó con la cabeza.

-Ella siempre te amo Hana, ella siempre te buscó, ella esta tan dolida como tú, no quería que las cosas resultarán así por eso no seas cruel con ella, Hana Lucy es tú mamá, y por eso no debes odiarla, dime crees que si no te amará te hubiera dejado nacer…-

La pregunta hizo que la peli rosa abriera los ojos, Eis sonrió tiernamente y la abrazo.

-Lucy dio todo para que tú nacieras Hana, si no te amará ella no te hubiera tenido, Hana todo esto no debió suceder pero a veces son cosas que pasan-

-Eis-

-No la odias a Lucy, ella te ama, Hana por favor…- suplico Eis, Hana empezó a llorar más y lo sujeto de la playera sollozando.

-Yo… no quiero odiarla pero… suele Eis-

-Lo se…-

-Siento tanta tristeza, yo en verdad no la odio pero no sé qué hacer…-

Eis la miró y limpio las lágrimas que caían de la cara de la peli rosa- Volvamos y hablas con ella…-

Hana lo miró y asintió, los dos se levantaron pero oyeron ruidos y de los arbustos aparecieron tres enormes simios, Eis puso detrás de él a Hana.

-O que tenemos aquí dos niños para jugar- dijo uno de los monos el otro empezó a brincar.

-Y es una chica, que tal si jugamos con ella primero- sugiero el otro, los chicos se quedaron mirando en eso Eis junto sus manos y atacó.

-ICE MAKE Lanzas- el ataque golpeó a los monos- Hana corre…- ordenó la chica no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo, pero se detuvo y regreso a lado del chico- Idiota que estás haciendo-

-Yo soy un miembro de Fairy Tail y no voy a huir- miró a Eis y sonrió- Y le diré a mi papá que me golpeaste-

Eis sonrió y miró a los monos que se volvían a levantar- Espero y no se enoje mucho…-

Hana abrió su mano en este apareció un círculo mágico quitando el hechizo de su cuerpo.

-Vamos, Garras del Dragón de fuego-

.

.

Natsu se detuvo, Happy y Lucy lo miraron al verlo oler el aire.

-Natsu que pasa- pregunto el gatito azul, en eso los ojos del chico se abrieron enormes y sonrió.

-Es Hana-

Lucy abrió enormes los ojos- Donde Natsu…-

-Es por allá- señalo a unos metros de ellos, Lucy salió como bala mientras Natsu y Happy la seguían.

-Hana- susurro Lucy al acercarse a lo que parecía se estaba llevando una pelea.

.

.

-ICE MAKE, martillo de hielo- atacó del nuevo el peli negro pero los monos lo esquivaron, el chico miró a Hana la cual estaba peleando con uno de estos.

-Ven aquí mujer te convertirás en mi esposa- dijo este, Hana resoplo.

-Rugido del Dragón de fuego- atacó quemando al mono el cual cayó de espaldas- Que te pareció eso mono, y perdona pero estoy demasiado chica para casarme…-

-Bien hecho Hana, me toca a mí- el peli negro junto sus manos- ICE MAKE: PUÑOS DE HIELO- el ataque golpeó a dos de los monos volvió atacar y estos cayeron al suelo desmayados- Bien-

-Bueno has mejorado Eis- sonrió Hana, el chico se sonrojo y volteó la cabeza- Bien acabamos-

-Si eso parece- susurro Eis pero se quedó congelado al ver a otro mono que estaba detrás de la peli rosa-Hana- el grito de Eis hizo que la chica volteará y viera al enorme simio que con su puño la iba a golpear, todo paso tan rápido, Eis corrió hacia ella tratando de protegerla, Hana no pudo hacer ningún ataque, abrió enormes sus ojos cuando iba hacer golpeada por el simio.

Pero el golpe jamás llegó, unos brazos la rodearon, esta se quedó estática, el golpe hizo que los dos cuerpos volarán lejos, el impacto contra el suelo lo sintió, lo que provocó que cerrará los ojos, Eis se quedó congelado al ver a la persona que la había protegido.

-Hana…- el grito de Happy hizo que Eis volteará, vio al minino con otra persona a lado de este- Ah, Lucy…-

Eis y Natsu se quedaron viendo a los dos cuerpos que estaban en el piso, Hana abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cara de la rubia la cual estaba inconsciente, Hana empezó a temblar.

-Lu…Lucy-susurro Hana, Natsu miró al enorme mono y lo atacó, este empezó a correr mientras Natsu le lanzaba ataques, Eis y Happy se acercaron a las chicas esperando que estuvieran bien, Hana se separó de Lucy y la miró sorprendida.

-"Por qué, por qué, ella me protegió"- la peli rosa acercó su mano y tocó el hombro de Lucy empezándola a mover para que despertara- Lucy, Oye Lucy, despierta vamos- la movió para que esta abriera los ojos pero la rubia no los abrió, Hana empezó asustarse-Lucy ábrelos, Lucy- grito en el momento que Eis y Happy se acercaban a ellas.

-Por qué…-las lágrimas empezaron a juntarse en sus ojos- Por qué me protegiste, Idiota, abre los ojos vamos ábrelos, ábrelos-

-Lucy…- los ojos de Happy se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras Eis estaba estativo.

-Ábrelos… por favor… no te mueras Lucy- pedía Hana, apretó sus manos y cerro los ojos haciendo que las lágrimas salieran- Yo mentía Lucy, lo que te dije en la enfermería era mentirá… No te odio, y no estoy enojada contigo, no te odio, por favor abre los ojos…. Mamá abre los ojos-

Natsu acabó con el mono y se acercó a la escena-Lucy…- grito pero fue detenido por Eis el cual estaba sonriendo, Natsu miró a las chicas y sonrió igual.

Hana estaba llorando, en eso una mano tocó su mejilla lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, y se encontrara con esos ojos marrones de la rubia, la cual tenía lágrimas de felicidad y una dulce y cálida sonrisa.

-Lu…Lucy…-

-Lo hiciste Hana- susurro Lucy sin desvanecer su sonrisa, se levantó con dificultad, Hana la ayudo.

-No hagas eso, estas herida deberíamos…- pero no termino pues unos brazos la aprisionaron, Lucy la apretó muy fuerte contra ella, lo cual provocó un sobresalto en la peli rosa.

-Me dijiste mamá, Hana mi linda Hana, te amo- las palabras fueron sinceras y cálidas provocando un sobresalto en el corazón de Hana, esta empezó a llorar más fuerte y se dejó abrazar por Lucy, la rubia empezó acariciar su largo cabello mientras la niña lloraba, miró a Natsu y sonrió, el peli rosa le regreso la sonrisa, mientras Happy lloraba, Eis volteó la cabeza.

-Eis ¿Estas llorando?- pregunto Happy a lo que el peli negro se estremeció.

-No seas tonto, no estoy llorando- negó el Fullbuster sin embargó dos lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos.

Lucy se separó de Hana y acarició su blanca cara, y le dio una tierna sonrisa.

-Volvamos a casa, hija…-

Hana asintió y la volvió abrazar.

-Si volvamos… mamá- las palabras que Lucy esperaba que su hija le dijera estaban de nuevo ahí, dichas por la persona que más amaba en el mundo, la persona que le habían arrebatado y hecho sufrir, su más grande tesoro, su pequeña y dulce flor, su pequeña Hana estaba por fin en sus brazos.

* * *

**Y que les pareció les gusto, lloraron xD espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y bueno les informó que el siguiente capítulo es el final, creo que lo que importaba en la historia era que Lucy haya recuperado a su pequeña hija, Juvia este con el hombre que ama y vayan a formar una familia, las mentiras de Lissana cayeron, pero que pasará con ellos de ahora en adelante mmm…..**

**Y una linda sorpresa le espera a nuestra rubia...**

**Siguiente y Ultimo Capítulo: **

**Flor de Loto...**

**Espero sus amados comentarios y pues que esten bien y mina-san coman sanamente ;) nos vemos en el ultimo capítulo el cual estará llena de sorpresas y cosas tiernas para nuestros protagonista :3 Sean felices Bye Bye ...**


	9. Chapter 9 Flor de Loto

_**Suenan trompetas…. *Neko empieza a cantar***_

_**Anata ga umareta yorokobi no uta, afureru kokoro wo komete okurou **_

_** itsumo shiawasega anata wo tsutsumu  
daremo ga anata wo aishiteru kara  
anata wo tataeru asa no hikari ni  
hana wa sakisomete tori wa saezuru  
itsumo hohoemiga anata wo sazaru  
daremo ga anata wo aishhiteiru kara  
anata ni hibike yorokobi no uta  
subete no inochiyo hikari kagayake  
itsumo kono chikyuu ga anata to domo ni  
daremo ga anata wo aishiteru kara **_

_**Omedetto Noriko Ishida, si mina-san es el cumpleaños de mi primita Itzel, y este capítulo va dirigido a ella ya que la quería y desde la tarde me dijo que este fuera regalo de cumpleaños :3 , Jejeje que te guste el Gruvia Noriko y Feliz Cumpleaños…..**_

_**Y bien empecemos con el capítulo que es el ultimo, gracias a todos los que me apoyarón y comentaron en este fic, ahora me siento feliz pues acabe una gran idea que un día se me ocurrió y tuvo mucho éxito :D, también debo agradecer muy grandemente a Noriko pues fue una de las que me animo y amenazaba para hacer los capítulos….. (_TwT)_ Mina-san Arigato… empecemos con el último capítulo…**_

* * *

**_Flor de Loto _**

Ese día nunca lo olvidaré, cuando Lucy regresó en los brazos de Natsu-san desmayada, y a su lado mi pequeño Eis venía con Hana la cual estaba en sus brazos, ese día Natsu hizo un escándalo porqué Eis había tocado a su pequeñita y todo lo que diría un padre celoso, Hana por otra parte se encerró en su cuarto por un día en lo que se recuperaba de la gran sorpresa, Natsu-san le dio su especio para que esta se calmará, pasaron tres días más Lucy estuvo hospitalizada en ese tiempo ya que el golpe había ocasionado una leve fractura en uno de los huesos, aunque después de que llegó Wendy-chan ya no hubo necesidad de estar hospitalizada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Juvia?- me pregunto el chico de ojos negros, yo le sonreía y miró de nuevo hacia el mar, estaba anocheciendo ya, y todo lo que había pasado en estas semanas fue un caos total- Sabes que te estaba buscando-

-Perdone Gray-sama, necesitaba estar sola, por qué me buscabas- pregunto curiosa, él se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, cada vez que siento su cercanía, su olor, sus cuerpo, hace que las mariposas en el estómago salgan y me sienta como una adolecente enamorada, pero qué más da después de todo sigo enamorada.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero saber tú respuesta…- respondió, le mire confusa respuesta de que, el notó mi confusión y sacó una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar, esa alegría que transmitía era hermosa y me hacía sentir lo loca que estaba por él- De que si formarías una familia conmigo-

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, si era cierto la propuesta que me había hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo no hemos tocado el tema desde lo sucedido de Hana y Lucy mi mente a estado solo concentrado en ese tema, baje mi cabeza, Gray-sama me tomó de la cara e hizo que le viera.

-Juvia, tú respuesta es…-

-Gray-sama yo… no…digo-

-Cumpliste tú promesa- añadió Gray- Lucy encontró a su hija no es así, ¿Acaso ese no era el lazo que te unía a ella?-

-Por supuesto que sí, Gray-sama pero aun así yo…- tartamudeé encontrando una respuesta sensata, mi corazón latía como loco, y mis mejillas estaban más roja que el cabello de Erza-san, Gray-sama me tomó de la mano obligándome a parar, lo mire confundida en eso él tomó delicadamente mi rostro y lo beso, tierno, dulce, que era ese beso, cerré los ojos guiándome por mi sentimientos y todo el amor que eh aguantado tantos años, nos separamos y nos observamos, él sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

-Bien, con esto no me dirás que no- diciendo esto el peli negro se incoó y empezó a buscar en su pantalón, mi pecho iba a explotar eso era…- Debí habértelo dado desde ese día que te marchaste pero…. Aún hay tiempo- saco una cajita de terciopelo color negra, y la abrió, no pude retener las lágrimas y algo explotó en mi pecho, me tape la boca por la sorpresa, Gray-sama estaba sonrojado, al igual que yo eso era seguro.

-Juvia Loxar, quisieras convertirte en Juvia Fullbuster, quieres casarte conmigo…- esas palabras, esas palabras que tantas veces fantaseaba en que él me decía, las estaba diciendo en ese momento justo ahora no era un sueño era real, tan hermosamente real, no pude más y me lance a él, mis brazos los pase por su cuello aferrándome a él, y pidiendo que no se desvaneciera, esto es lo que quiero y lo quiero hacer.

-Si quiero, Gray-sama quiero casarme contigo- dije las palabras que sé que él deseaba oír, me apretó más a él, mi pecho estallaría de felicidad, nos separamos y nos besamos, algo era seguro jamás me cansaría de esos labios tan deliciosos de él.

Quizás Lucy ya no me necesitaba pero aun así, aunque las dos sigamos caminos diferentes, tengamos una familia diferente, aun así las dos tendremos siempre un lazo que nos unirá no como amigas, si no como hermanas, eso es lo que quiero creer y a lo que me aferrare, para el futuro y por el bien de nuestra felicidad, era hora de seguir nuestro propio camino, no es así Lucy.

.

.

-Ya veo…-susurro Hana desplomándose en el sillón, la peli rosa había salido por fin de su cuarto, habiendo meditando todo y aceptando su destino, observo a la albina enfrente de ella la cual parecía decaída.

-Ella después de que te fuiste, se fue con Sting… lo único que sé es que se unió a Sabertooth, y solo dejó una carta- diciendo esto la albina se la dio a Hana, la niña dudó por un momento pero la tomó, la abrió reconociendo la escritura de la mujer que quería como su madre, en ella solo decía que se iba y que algún día se volverían a ver, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la posdata.

"_Hana quizás debí haber sido más amble contigo…. Lo único que me alegró de esto fue tú nombre, ya que a mí y a Natsu siempre nos gustaron las flores, y creó que en el fondo en verdad me llegaste a agradar, te dejo eso quise dártelo antes de que todo esa locura pasará, cuídate" _

Hana miró adentro de la carta encontrando una pulsera con una piedra de color rosa con blanco, la tomó y cerró la carta, sonrió levemente y la apretó contra su pecho, Mirajane sonrió levemente, la peli rosa alzo la mirada.

-Creo que este es el final no es así-

-Creo que si Hana…- respondió la albina, Hana se paró y le devolvió la carta.

-Creo que me voy tía…. Espera debería decirte Mira-san no es así…- sonrió la chica, la albina la tomó en sus brazos.

-Tú eres para mi amada sobrina, Hana aunque no tengamos lazos de sangre, aun así yo te amo mi pequeñita- al terminar de decir eso, unas lágrimas se le salieron a la peli rosa, le devolvió el abrazo a la albina y sonrió, estaba feliz quizás no todo debía cambiar después de todo.

.

.

-Te eh dicho… que me siento bien, deja de tratarme como a una niña- reclamó Lucy al ver al peli rosa, Natsu solo sonrió- Donde esta…-

-Ella debe estar con Mirajane, dijo que quería hablar con ella- respondió Natsu sentándose a lado de ella en una de las bancas, la rubia suspiro y sonrió- Y esa sonrisa porqué-

-Por qué ahora creó que todo estará bien, Natsu encontré a mi hija, te tengo a ti, al igual que a Happy, creó que después de todo esperar 13 años sirvió de algo-

Natsu la tomó del mentón depositando un suave beso el cual Lucy correspondió, al separarse la rubia se sonrojo mientras este unía su frente con la de ella.

-Ahora seremos una familia Lucy, y prometo protegerlas a las dos-

-Natsu-susurro Lucy al atraparlo en sus brazos, dándole besos en el cuello a lo que el peli rosa se exalto y la separó de él- Que pasa, ara no me digas que pensabas cosas pervertidas….-

-Lucy…- grito Natsu sonrojado, la rubia solo rio mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Por cierto, dijo Juvia que fuera en la noche al gremio ya que debía decirme algo que no me dijo esa vez en la enfermería- añadió Lucy, Natsu la miró aun sonrojado.

-Erza igual dijo que era importante que fuéramos los dos, no sé qué querrá y pregunto cómo estabas de salud después de lo sucedido con Hana-

-Eh, a mi igual Juvia me cuestionó sobre si me sentía bien, o me dolía algo, mmm… que se traerán entre manos- cuestiono la rubia, el peli rosa hundió los hombros, Lucy siguió caminando deteniéndose entonces la vio estaba cercas del río sentada, Lucy se disculpó con Natsu diciéndole que lo vería más al rato y se echó a correr con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

Hana estaba mirando el río, cuando su padre la traía ahí para entrenar este siempre se disculpaba por golpearla tan duro, los recuerdos la bombardearon de nuevo, pero esta vez ya no le causaban dolo ni tristeza solo una leve melancolía porqué a pesar de todo ella no había sido infeliz, miró su mano en donde reposaba una pulsera, en eso sintió unos brazos que la aprisionaban, el olor a vainilla le llegó, sonrió y se dejó abrazar el calor que le brindaba ella era algo cálido, agradable, tierno, que lograba apaciguar su corazón, la chica se separó de ella.

-Te encontré, hija- las palabras la hicieron levantar la mirada y verla a la cara- Que pasa, lo siento te eh asustado-

Hana movió la cabeza, suspiro y miró a la rubia la cual tenía una sonrisa dulce, Hana sonrió.

-Me alegró que estés bien- susurro la peli rosa, Lucy se agarró la cabeza y asintió, las dos se quedaron calladas por unos minutos hasta que Lucy habló.

-Hija yo… bueno quisiera esto…-

-Que pasa…-

-Verás quiero saber todo de ti, que es lo que te gusta, te molesta, también que ropa usas, todo quiero saber hasta tú comida favorita… para que cada día… cada mañana yo te la pueda cocinar.-

-Tú harías eso- pregunto Hana sorprendida, Lucy acarició su cabello asintiendo, la peli rosa agacho la mirada sonrojada- Esto sabes quería decirte algo…-

-Dime-

Hana tomó aire- Lo que pasa es que yo bueno… aún es muy extraño para mi decirte mamá, así que espero que no te moleste que te diga… Lucy, ya que esto es muy extraño aun para mí, pero en verdad trataré de quererte como mi mamá, y decirte así- exclamo Hana, Lucy no dejo de sonreír, lo sabía que quizás para Hana sería difícil decirle mamá, pero ella esperaría pacientemente a que llegará ese día en que su hija le dijera así.

-Si te espero…-

-¿No estas enojada?- pregunto Hana, Lucy la abrazo acariciando su cabeza- Lucy…-+

-No estoy enojada, lo único que me importa ahorita mi niña es que te encontré, todo puede ir poco a poco, yo no tengo prisa a que me digas así, ya que me conformo con el saber que te tengo en mis brazos pequeña, eres lo más hermoso que puede pedir ahorita, lo más cálido que me ha pasado, el tenerte de nuevo Hana, tenerte a mi lado de nuevo ha podido detener esa desesperación de hace trece años, por eso te esperare mi lindo angelito-

Tras decir esas palabras Hana empezó a sollozar, Lucy no la soltó y siguió dándole calidez y amor a su pequeña hija que por fin estaba en sus brazos.

-Gracias…mamá…-susurro Hana con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

Eis estaba comiendo muy calmadamente en una de las mesas, en eso un peli azul llegó y lo miró con una sonrisa, el peli negro lo vio y alzo una ceja.

-Que quieres…-

-Lo decidí…- grito este golpeado la mesa lo cual sacó de onda al peli negro- Me confesare a Hana-

Eis casi se atraganta ante la declaración del peli azul, lo miró enojado.

-Disculpa…-

-Hana ha tenido unos días horribles, por eso si me convierto en su novio puedo darle mejor consuelo- declaro Alejandro, Eis se molestó ante su estupidez, en eso se abrieron las puertas del gremio, el peli azul sonrió al ver a la nombrada llegar.

-Ahí está bueno me voy…- pero antes de que empezará a caminar Eis lo golpeó tirándolo en el piso.

-No te atrevas- y diciendo esto se dirigió a las dos mujeres que acababan de entrar al gremio.

-Eis, no te había visto- saludo Lucy- Y dime me has…-

-Lo siento- se dirigió a Hana la cual estaba comiendo una paleta, la tomó de la mano haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en la cara de la chica- Tengo que hablar contigo-

-Que…-

-Eis, que vas hacer con mi hija-pregunto Lucy mirándolo un poco molesta, el peli negro la ignoró y empezó a caminar con la peli rosa, la rubia sonrió y asintió.

-Bien pero no dejaré que siempre la tomes- susurro la rubia al empezar a comer de su pastel, en eso vio como entraban una peli azul, sonrió ahora las cosas estaban marchando bien.

-Y Gray- pregunto Lucy a lo que Juvia se sonrojo- Eh que ha pasado-

-Lucy yo…-

.

.

Eis soltó a la chica llegando a la parte trasera del gremio.

-Qué te pasa Eis- pregunto Hana un poco molesta, el peli negro volteó la mirada- Are, que tienes…-

-Todo es tú culpa- acusó el chico, Hana abrió la boca por las palabras del peli negro.

-Eh que te hice-

-Escucha Hana, porqué esto no te lo volveré a decir, así que escucha bien- alzo la voz el peli negro, Hana se quedó estática al ver al chico, este agacho la cabeza avergonzado-Yo…Yo… esto… verás-

-Eis, que te pasa- susurro Hana en eso algo llegó a su mente haciendo que se sonrojara, todo por estar oyendo a Rose sobre historias de amor, ahora comprendía un poco lo que estaba sucediendo- Oye…-

-Escucha…me…me…gu-gu-gu… gustas- confesó Eis poniéndose colorado, Hana se quedó boquiabierta- Me escuchaste-

-Eh, ah, are que sí… bueno. Que espera eh- grito Hana avergonzada por la confesión del peli negro, el chico giró la cabeza, Hana agacho la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus manos, debido a todo lo ocurrido no se había puesto a pensar en esas cosas, y ahora Eis iba y se le confesaba- Yo… esto-

-Si lo sé no te gusto verdad, pero es que ese maldito de Alejandro- replico el peli negro, Hana lo miró súper sonrojada, mientras esta la miró sonrojado- Bueno es todo me voy…-

-Espera- grito Hana sujetándolo de la mano, aunque después se separó de él por la vergüenza.

-Que…-

-No has oído me respuesta, que idiota eres- susurro Hana inflando sus mejillas, Eis abrió enormes los ojos al ver a la peli rosa sonrojada.

-Y bien si no me vas a decir nada…-

-Idiota… tú igual me gustas- susurro Hana, el corazón de Eis se aceleró, la peli rosa lo vio y sonrió- Pero no puedo se r tú novia-

-Que- grito Eis, la peli rosa se río y lo miró- No es gracioso, dices que te gusto pero que no puedes se mi novia eso no tiene sentido-

-Bueno para mí sí, aún tenemos trece años no estamos en edad para ser novios- contesto la chica sin dejar de sonreír, Eis suspiro y sonrió.

-Aun así eso no quita que te gusto verdad-

-Sí, de hecho quizás podamos ser novios cuando cumplamos 15 años así que esperemos Eis- añadió Hana acercándose al peli negro, este asintió, la chica se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el chico se puso colorado.

-Que…que-

-Ji, vamos Eis- dijo Hana empezando a caminar hacia el gremio, el chico sonrió y la tomó de la mano- Bueno eso si lo puedes hacer- susurro Hana sonrojada y feliz.

-Hay ese es mi hijo…- agrego Gray quien había mirado todo desde el segundo piso- Oye ya tranquilízate-

-Maldito mocoso como se atreve- gritaba Natsu quien había sido atado en uno de los pilares de la habitación para que no matará al chico que se había confesado- Hana como le diste un beso, voy a matarlo a ese mocoso-

-Bueno, espero no ser celoso como él si tengo una niña- susurro Gray al bajarle una gotita de sudor.

.

.

Todos estaban en el gremio, comían gritaban conversaban, Natsu tenía abrazada a Hana y le mandaba unas miradas fulminantes a Eis el pobre chico optó por ponerse a platicar con Rose para ignorar al peli rosa, una noche normal en Fairy Tail, en eso Juvia de acercó a Lucy la cual sonrió, Juvia solo ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-Bueno déjenme decirles…- grito Lucy a lo que todos le prestaron atención- Juvia y Gray se van a casar-

El gremio soltó en aplausos, los mencionados se sonrojaron.

-Lucy… se supone que era un secreto- grito Juvia sonrojada, la rubia sonrió, Eis se acercó a su mamá y el abrazo a la peli azul.

-Felicidades mamá- susurro este, Juvia sonrió y abrazo a su hijo, Gray era molestado por los chicos incluido Natsu, en eso Erza entró al gremio con una enorme sonrisa seguida de Jellal, se acercó a Lucy.

-Que pasa aquí- pregunto la poderosa Titania.

-O lo que pasa es que Juvia y Gray se casarán- grito Levy quien estaba a lado de su esposo e hijo, Erza se sonrojo y se acercó a Juvia.

-O buenas nuevas… que seas comida felices-

Juvia sonrió y asintió, en eso miró a Lucy y puso una sonrisa pícara la rubia se asustó.

-Bueno ya que estamos dando buenas noticias- dijo la peli azul, todos la miraron, Hana y Natsu se acercaron a Lucy, en eso Juvia volvió hablar- Muy pronto tendremos un nuevo integrante…-

-Que- se oyó un grito en el gremio, todos miraron a la peli azul con curiosidad, esta al ver las miradas puestas en ella se sonrojo y negó.

-No... No soy yo- balbuceo esta y señaló a la rubia- Lucy ella está embarazada…-

Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio, Lucy y Natsu se quedaron el blanco hasta que la rubia reacciono.

-Ju…Juvia que estás diciendo- reclamo la rubia al entrar en razón, la peli azul miró a Erza y a Mirajane Lucy las miró al momento que estas asentían, Lucy cayó de rodillas- Que-

-Lucy esto no te lo habíamos dicho ya que había sucedido lo de Hana y eso- habló la albina al acercarse a la rubia con una hoja- Nos enteramos cuando hicimos la prueba de ADN de ti y Hana-chan-

Lucy abrió el papel y leyó, era verdad ahí decía que estaba embrazada.

.

.

Estaba embarazada que, como había pasado eso, bueno vale si sabía cómo había pasado, mire el papel y a las chicas que tenían una sonrisa, una inmensa alegría se apoderó de mí, me gire y me encontré con la mirada de mi amado Natsu, lo abrace y bese, este me miró y yo asentí.

-Estoy embrazada Natsu, tendremos un bebé de nuevo- dije, él sonrió y me apretó más hacia él, el gremio soltó en gritos de alegría, pero esta no era forma de enterarme, de hecho hasta pude escuchar un comentario que decía que Natsu era efectivo con esas cosas, lo ignore y seguí abrazada a mi dragón Slayer, me separe de él y este unió nuestras frentes.

-Felicidades Lucy- me susurro, yo le sonreí igual.

-Felicidades también para ti Natsu…-

-Tendré un nuevo hermanito- grito Happy saltando en la mesa, yo me reí en eso miré a Hana estaba con una leve sonrisa, me separe de Natsu y la miré.

-Hana-

-Felicidades Lucy- me contesto pero su voz se cortó y puso una carita triste- Me alegró tendré un hermanito…-

-Oye- le susurre y levante con mis manos su carita, la acaricie y sonreí- Esto no significa que te dejaré de amar, mi bella flor, mi lindo y hermoso tesoro, aunque tenga otro bebé eso no quitará el gran amor que te tengo mi linda hija Hana- termine de decir esas palabras, ella sonrió y me abrazo.

-Lo prometes- susurro, yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Lo prometo-

Natsu nos abrazó a las dos y Happy se unió al abrazo, esta es mi nueva y para siempre familia, Juvia y Gray están abrazados y en medio de ellos dos esta Eis avergonzado pero con una sonrisa, Levy y Gajeel ríen con su pequeño, Erza y Jellal están hablando con Alejandro, Mira-san abraza a la pequeña Rose mientras Laxus sonríe, Makarov acaba de aparecer y discute con Macao, todos están alegres y celebran este día, soltó unas lágrimas de alegría.

Miró a mi pequeña Hana quien está envuelta en mis brazos, segura, cálida, tierna, por culpa de Lissana me perdí sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, que me dijera mamá, como creció, todo me había perdido, pero ahora me regresaban a mi hija quien podía aunque fuera un poco grande ahora, me devolvían el gozo de seguirla viendo crecer.

_"Aunque te criaste en este fango, concebida en la confusión y los celos de este mundo, lograste crecer y convertirte en un capullo en toda esta suciedad, rodeada de mentiras y tristezas, lograste florecer, ahora yo te cuidare hasta que puedas andar sola en el mundo y salir de este ese fango, porqué eres mi linda y hermosa flor de loto" _

-Papá, Lucy, Happy- susurro Hana- Los amo a todos-me mira mi hermosa peli rosa y sonríe

-Y también amaré a ese pequeño hermanito que crece en tú panza…mamá…-

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Arigato a todos ustedes mina-san nos vemos en otro fic, sean felices y de nuevo gracias por apoyarme a terminar este lindo fic :D espero sus amados reviews **_

_**Los quiero a todos, nos vemos comen frutas y verduras y sobre todo vivan la vida felices y sin arrepentimientos, nos vemos :3 *Neko fuera***_


End file.
